You're Everything I Want
by Orange Dash
Summary: Peridot begins to experience this new feeling towards Steven. The thing is, she doesn't know what it is and what to do with it. She wants Steven, but what exactly does Steven want? For Steven harbors feelings towards both Connie and Peridot... So, who does he truly want?
1. Chapter 1: Here on Earth

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **Well, hey there everybody! Here's this brand-new story! I do have to mention to be gentle and nice and please no flames, for this is the first time I'm writing a Stevidot story. I've been reading a lot of Stevidot stories lately both on here and Wattpad and I felt inspired to try writing a Stevidot story myself.**

 **I adore Stevidot! Don't get me wrong for I also ship Steven and Connie as you can see from my short one-shot story, 'The Heart of the Strawberry.' However, since I've already done a story of Steven X Connie, and also Steven X Lapis. I'm going to take a shot at doing Stevidot, Steven X Peridot. In my opinion, this ship is just so adorable!**

 **If you don't like Stevidot then I kindly ask you to leave and not read this story. For those who like it, have fun reading this!**

 **It's such a bummer that the summary limit is shorter on this site than on Wattpad... So, I'll just post the entire summary her _e_ instead;**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _"I won't let you give up everything you want."_

 _"That's going to be a problem."_

 _"Huh?"  
"Cause you're everything I want!"_

 _Peridot begins to experience this new feeling towards Steven. The thing is, she doesn't know what it is and what to do with it. She wants Steven, but what exactly does Steven want? For Steven harbor feelings towards both Connie and Peridot... So, who exactly does he truly want?_

* * *

 **Enjoy reading this story now! And I'll tell ya this, it gets better in more chapters to come.**

* * *

 **Peridot's POV:**

It sure has been great staying here on earth at the barn. My failed attempts in trying to make the blue clo- ahem…. Lapis… Lazuli to befriend me had finally paid off. I finally had a roommate… at least that's what Steven said. Steven was flattered on how we had changed up the barn, it was nothing really.

After defeating and the bubbling of the Cluster things have been intense here lately with the Crystal Gems. Especially after going to the Beta Kindergarten with Amethyst and Steven. I was glad that Jasper had been bubbled away. Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired, and I didn't like using that 'J' word around here.

I sighed, Lapis and I had been watching Camp Pining Hearts for the hundredth time. For some reason I felt like using my communicator log.

Grasping the earth tech device, I leapt down from the top level of the barn as I walked out of the barn staring out towards the sunset.

Steven hadn't been here for a while…. and I had to admit that I had missed his company.

Groaning I rubbed my face over my visor. Why was I thinking of that now when I finally had befriended Lapis and she was here with me… but I still couldn't help but feel like.. things were the other way around.

"Argh!" I clutched my face.

 _Why does earth have to be complicated? These… cluster of feelings I don't even understand._

"I'm such a clod." I sank to my knees pressing the play button upon my communicator log. I opened my mouth only to close it as the log played my recordings. Sighing, I decided to lay back upon the grass feeling the gentle breeze as I stared out wards the magnificent sunset. The rays of orange and pink that glittered across the sky.

A grin split across my face, now I realized why the Crystal Gems wanted to protect this planet. It was a planetoid like none other, a unique world full of life and beauty. Earth surely has set me free. I continued to watch the pink sunset in amazement as I listened to my recordings upon my communicator log.

"Log date…. 7 16 2…. Steven has given me a new communicator log since Lapis… had broken my other one in my attempts to befriend her… I forgot to mention the time Steven has shown me… this instrument to make music…. It was… exceedingly simple… I did not get the point, we clearly weren't making anything with those sounds… But he asked me why it sounded so good… I suppose it was interest… Then Steven played this song… and I…. I wrote a song…" The communicator log buzzed for a moment.

"I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, we've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all INSANE! But I guess that I am too… Anybody would be, if they were stuck on Earth with you…" I suddenly blinked as Steven's giggle was heard in the background of the recording.

A warm feeling suddenly flood through my form upon hearing that sound. I didn't understand….

 _What was that feeling?_

"Peridot…. End log."

Closing my eyes, I let my hands clutch unto the soft grass. I felt myself whispering softly into the gentle breeze.

"Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth…."

* * *

 **Well how was that for a beginning? Even if it was quite short, but other chapters will be longer this.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this. No flames plz. Just your thoughts or what you think may happen in this story. Whatever works best for you. I'd love to see what people think. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Barn

**Normal POV:**

A yawn resonated through the room as a morning ray of sunshine landed upon the half gem who laid sprawled underneath the covers of his bed.

"It's finally morning." The boy mumbled smacking his lips as he stretched his arms above his head just as he crawled out from his bed making his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steven."

"Huh?" The boy groggily glanced up rubbing his eyes tiredly trying to wake himself up. "Oh, good morning, Pearl."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Good," Steven replied as he climbed onto the stool just at the countertop. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," the white gem grinned. "I know how you love them."

The boy let out a soft giggle as Pearl set out a plate of waffles in front of him.

"There you go Steven, enjoy."

"Thanks Pearl, this looks so great!" Steven excitedly grasped his fork as he took a bite of his glorious breakfast. Waffles… with the taste of heavenly whip cream and sweet strawberries the flavor that made you beg for more. "You're the best Pearl!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he munched down his breakfast.

Pearl blushed a blue tint tinting her cheeks. "I'm the best? Why thank you Steven."

After his breakfast routine was over Pearl went to work on cleaning the dishes and tiding up the house while Steven got himself ready for the day. He told Pearl that he was going out. He did so walking out into town buying himself a donut for lunch and talking to Peedee. Of course, he had to visit Funland again to play some arcade games 'til he got bored as he pulled out his phone dialing Connie's number.

"Steven?" Was Connie's reply from the other line as she picked up.

"Connie!" Steven drawled excitedly. "Are you able to hang out today?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't," Steven instantly frowned at this.

"Aww rats…"

"I have violin practice today and I have to study for this big test tomorrow. Maybe another day? I'd still love to hang out with you."

Steven nodded letting out a sigh. "Okay."

"See you later Steven."

"Bye Connie." The phone clicked as Connie hung up as Steven turned off his phone shoving it into his pants' pocket. "I'm sooooooo bored!" He cried with such exaggeration dragging a hand down his face. "There's nothing else to do…" He glanced towards the car wash to see his dad busy washing these cars and there was a long line of them.

 _Wait!_ An idea suddenly popped into his mind as if he had turned on a light bulb.

He could go see Lapis and Peridot, for he hadn't seen them in awhile. The half gem grinned to himself as he made his walk out from Beach City towards that one familiar hill.

As Steven neared the barn he noticed Lapis sitting upon the truck that was lodged in front of the barn. Turning his head, he noticed Peridot was sitting upon a tire as she floated in that small pool of water where they had drilled a hole to go down into the earth's crust to defeat the cluster.

"Hey Peridot!" Steven waved starling the green gem in the process making her fall off the tire and into the water. She poked her head back out a surprised look on her face.

"Steven!?"

"Steven!" Lapis cried happily, she extended her water wings behind herself as she flew down to his level. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too Lapis," Steven grinned at the tall blue water gem.

"H-Hey Steven," Peridot greeted raising her hand as Steven grinned at her.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"It's only been like three earth rotation days," Peridot stated.

"Still, it feels like it has been forever. How have you and Lapis been doing?" He asked.

"Eh, the usual," Lapis shrugged.

"Lapis and I were just about to watch Camp Pining Hearts again," Peridot pointed towards the barn.

"Oh?" Steven grinned cheekily. Since he was feeling so bored, he might as well watch it again with them. "Mind if I join you guys?" Lapis shrugged again before nodding her head grinning.

"Sure, why not?" Peridot lifted her arms. "Let's go watch Camp Pining Hearts!" Steven chuckled as he followed Lapis and an excited Peridot back into the barn.

Lapis extended her wings grasping both Peridot and Steven to fly up unto the truck in front of the barn as they settled down in front of the TV. Peridot scowled as Laps sat down between her and Steven. For some odd reason she wanted to be sitting next to Steven not Lapis.

The green gem slowly stood pointing at Lapis. "May I sit there?"

"No," Lapis replied gruffly, giving Peridot a 'You can't make me look.'

The green gem gulped nervously… Great, now she's just going to have to…

"I'll scoot over to make more room," Steven suggested scooting over to make a spot between himself and Lapis. A large grin appeared upon Peridot's face.

"Wow, thanks," she settled down between Lapis and Steven.

"You're welcome," Steven grinned. The half gem turned on the TV as he played the movie.

"But Paulette I need you!"

"Oh, get over it Percy," Peridot groaned rolling her eyes. "Go make another friendship bracelet."

"Seriously," Lapis huffed.

Steven grinned was they each continued to watch the show.

Peridot could feel herself shifting closer towards Steven during the middle of the show. She moved her hand only for it to softly brush against Steven's.

"Hehehe, sorry." Peridot muttered softly as Steven turned his head towards her.

"It's okay."

Peridot could feel her face flush as she pulled her hand away. Why did that happen? What was that tingling feeling that she could feel through her hands? Steven's hand… was so soft… Ugh, why was she thinking of that now?

The green gem turned back to the screen as certain familiar scene played out.

"I don't care if you're on the yellow team Percy. We can make this work," Paulette appeared upon the screen.

"It's color war Paulette. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Peridot's eyes widened as the two closed in…. doing that strange ritual again…. Clearly she still had no idea what it was. Curious, Peridot turned her head towards Steven who sat beside her and she noticed something… strange. His cheeks were rosy red… Why were they suddenly red?

"Why are your cheek things red?" Peridot questioned leaning closer towards Steven to get a closer look.

This only made his face turn brighter red in return. "Erm… um…. It's just…" He shut his eyes tightly clenching his fists as he breathed in deeply. "I'm just… blushing…"

"Blushing?" Peridot tilted her head. "As in that red substance called blood that rushes into your cheeks?"

"Y-yeah," Steven stuttered shifting slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm just embarrassed."

"Of what?"

Steven pulled his head back further his gaze not meeting Peridot's.

Why was he avoiding her gaze? This only made the green gem more curious.

"I'm just embarrassed because of that kissing scene!" Steven blurted his face flushing as Peridot glanced back at the TV.

"You mean… that strange ritual… it's called kissing?" The only response was a nod from Steven. "But why do they indulge in this?"

"Because…. erm…. it means they love each other," Steven replied letting out a nervous cough.

"Love?"

"Yeah, like romantically," Steven turned his head his gauze finally meeting Peridot's. They held each other gazes for a moment, eyes just gazing at each other.

"Oh."

The boy nodded turning his head back towards the TV as the show ended rolling up the ending credits.

"Well, it's getting late… and I'm getting pretty tired," Steven let out a loud yawn. "I need to get back home and get some good rest. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Steven," Lapis turned her head towards him.

"Bye," Steven waved at them both as he jumped off the truck floating to the ground surprising the two.

Since when did Steven get floating powers!?

"Well, that was interesting," Lapis mumbled.

The green gem nodded her head watching Steven walk out into the distance. "Yeah…" She suddenly grinned widely.

She had to admit… when Steven was blushing he did actually look so cute. He now had finally admitted what that strange ritual was… and he said they did it because of love…. Love… The green gem glanced down at her hand as she made a fist. That's it, she was determined to find out what… this feeling was… and what this other feeling called love was as in romantically that Steven had mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day on the Beach

It was another regular day with the sun shining outside brightly as Steven placed his hand on the window as he gazed out towards the beach. Last night was fun with Lapis and Peridot, but he clearly remembered the embarrassment he felt when Peridot asked about that kissing ritual. He finally explained to her and hopefully she got it for Peridot was still new to all these earth customs.

Turning his head upon hearing the warp pad activate Steven was met with three familiar gems.

"There seems to be no corrupted gem on the lose," Pearl stated as Garnet adjusted her visor. "Or anything for that matter."

"Ugh," Amethyst groaned. "Can't we just cut some slack already? Dude, I'm soooo bored we aren't even doing anything!"

"Amethyst," Pearl gave the purple quartz gem a disapproving look. "We still need to continue our search for this-" Pearl was cut off as Garnet placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"No Pearl, nothing is going to happen today."

The white gem frowned as Amethyst let out another irritated groan.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Hey guys!" Steven jumped off the small couch away from the kitchen window.

"Oh, hey Steve-man," Amethyst turned her head towards him.

"Since you guys have nothing to do why don't we spend some time together?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful Steven," Pearl beamed at the young gem.

"We can hang out on the beach! It's really nice and sunny outside!"

"It sure is," Pearl complemented.

Steven glanced up as Garnet walked towards him. "And besides, why would we not want to spend some quality time with this cutie-pie?" She bopped his nose making him chuckle as she ran her fingers through his hair ruffling the curls.

"Oooh I know! Let's have Lapis and Peridot join too! They are Crystal Gems too after all!"

* * *

That's what Steven did, he went back to the barn to get Lapis and Peridot. Needless to say, it took some convincing to get Lapis to come, but of course the blue water gem could not resist her beach summer fun buddy.

Steven giggled as he rested upon a beach towel upon the sand underneath an umbrella to keep himself cool from the scorching sun.

He was wearing red swim shorts and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His exposed gem gave off a soft glint from the light reflecting off the sparkling ocean's surface. Pearl and Lapis were sitting off further to the side while Steven sat beside Peridot underneath the umbrella. The boy let out a giggle seeing that Garnet was half buried in the sand looking like some kind of sand mermaid.

"What's the meaning of this ridicule?" Peridot retorted. "Is this some kind of earth ritual?"

"It's just for fun," Steven reached behind himself into a cooler that he brought. "Here, you should really try this." He pulled out two waffle cones as he scooped up two scoops of ice cream plopping them onto the cones. "You should try this ice cream cone!" He handed Peridot her ice cream cone as he held his own.

"Why should I consume this junk?" Peridot asked staring quizzically at the pink colored ice cream as she held out the waffle cone. "I don't need to consume to gain energy."

"Just try it," Steven grinned urging her. "Trust me, you'll love it. My flavor is mint." Steven licked his green ice cream savoring its flavor. "Yours is strawberry flavored!"

"Strawberry?" Peridot glanced down at her treat. She glanced back at Steven watching him lick his ice cream. That bright pink tongue that stuck out from his mouth as she stared hypnotized at it. She stuck out her own little green tongue bringing the ice cream cone to her mouth as she tentatively and cautiously licked it.

"Good right?" Steven grinned cheekily at her. Peridot had a flabbergasted expression a look of shock on her face. She couldn't describe it, it was like nothing she had experienced before. She expected this earth substance to be disgusting, but in reality it wasn't. She could still taste the sweet flavor in her mouth, the smooth texture and the creaminess. Stars appeared in her eyes as her gem gave off a soft green glow. Steven smirked at her as she started nibbling onto the ice cream.

"You must really love it don't you? Your gem is glowing."

"Huh?" Peridot froze. She had never made her own gem glow before. "Is that… bad?"

"No, not at all," Steven shook his head. "It just means that you're really happy. Sometimes your gem glows when you are feeling that way it has happened to me before."

Peridot couldn't help but to briefly glance at Steven's pink quartz gem. It seemed to shine in the sunshine and Steven had no top nor shirt on. Even despite his slight chubbiness which Peridot found to be cute his muscles seemed to be a little more toned.

The green gem could feel the sensation of heat rising into her cheeks as she glanced up to Steven's face meeting his gaze. He grinned at her as Peridot felt the feeling in her cheeks deepen.

Was she blushing? Like Steven had mentioned about that earlier? Why was she embarrassed then? Why? Why was a Peridot like herself blushing?

"You actually look cute when your gem glows like that," Steven stated leaning closer towards her as he licked his ice cream. Peridot averted her eyes scowling deeply.

"I am not cute!" She denied feeling her face flush as Steven chuckled at her reaction.

"Sure, you are," he finished the rest of his ice cream as Peridot proceeded to finish up hers.

"Hey Steve-man!" Steven turned his head towards Amethyst. "Wanna build a castle?"

The boy grinned with such glee. "Yeah! Come on Peridot let's build a sand castle!" He grasped her hand tugging her towards him.

"What are those…. sand castles you speak of?"

"I'll just show you!" Steven tugged her across the sand towards Amethyst. "It's just building a castle out of sand!" He filled some buckets with sand as he started to build a mound of sand. Peridot watched in amazement as Steven and Amethyst were proceeding to build a large sand castle. "Come on Peridot!" Steven called as the green gem strolled over to the two.

"What do I do?"

"Just pick up a pile of sand, like this," Steven demonstrated as he patted it against the mound of sand. Peridot followed his suit helping Steven and Amethyst. "Yeah, that's it!"

Peridot felt herself blush as she and Steven both patted the sand with their hands brushing against each other. Even if it was just a soft brief contact it felt like sparks were flying through her form. Steven stepped back along with Amethyst admiring their finished work.

"Doesn't it look great?" Steven nudged Peridot who nodded her head the tingling feeling that she felt was still lingering. The boy turned his head seeing Garnet and Lapis at the shore's edge as another idea popped into his mind.

"Shoulder wars!" Steven blurted rushing towards Garnet and Lapis. Peridot chased after him as Steven started explaining how to play this informal game, Shoulder wars… or rather it was the pool game called Chicken Fight.

Garnet grasped Steven setting him upon her shoulders as he grinned resting his arms and chin on the top of Garnet's afro hair. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he grinned smugly at Peridot. Lapis scowled as Peridot was upon her shoulders as the green gem pressed her one hand hard on her head as Peridot pointed an accusing finger towards both Garnet and Steven.

"Hey! Three verses two? No fair!"

Steven let out an audible sigh as he decided to trade with Lapis. He told Garnet so as the stoic gem took him off her shoulders handing him over to Lapis as Peridot climbed off the two trading places. Now Peridot was on Garnet's shoulders and Steven being on Lapis' shoulders.

"YESSS!" Peridot threw her hands into the air. "Now prepare to be-"

Steven noticed Lapis glancing up at him before she smirked suddenly flicking out her finger. Steven grinned widely stars sparkling in his eyes as a giant water hand had formed splashing directly at Peridot who let out a screech clutching onto Garnet who stumbled back from the force trying not to lose her balance.

"Aaaagh!" Peridot screamed as Garnet continued to stumble in the water before finally catching her balance. "Hey! You can't do that!" The green gem scowled at Lapis. "You can't use your powers and it's only me against Steven!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist wanting to knock you off," Lapis snickered as Steven let out a soft giggle.

"That's it," Peridot scowled in slight irritation. "I, the great and loveable Peridot demand to play this game and challenge Steven!" She pointed at the half gem feeling a slight tint in her cheeks.

Lapis shrugged taking a step forward along with Garnet and Steven braced himself on Lapis' shoulders as he and Peridot grasped each other's arms.

"Ready?" Steven asked noticing how Peridot's cheeks turned a darker shade of green. He couldn't help but to grin at her. She actually looked cute that way. Like a little cute little angry slice of pie.

Once she had nodded her head Steven pushed against her arms as they had their arms wrestling against each other's trying to knock the other off from their teammate's shoulders.

"ARGH!" Steven smirked as he could tell that Peridot was really trying her hardest to push him back. Steven gave her a forceful shove knocking her back as Lapis stood there while Peridot fell off her shoulders.

Unfortunately for Steven, he had leaned too far out while knocking off Peridot and had slipped off Garnet's shoulders. The fusion tried to grasp him, but he landed in the ocean with a loud splash besides Peridot.

It was a good thing that the water around them was shallow.

Steven brought a hand to the side of his face as he burst out laughing. "Hahaha!"

Peridot gave him an odd look not understanding why he was laughing in the first place if she had fallen.

"We both fell!" Steven clutched onto his stomach letting out a loud laugh.

The green gem nodded. Indeed, they did so, they both just lost the game. She laughed alongside Steven before shrieking as water was splashed into her face.

"Hey!" She glared at Steven only to see his mischievous smirk. He splashed some more water at her as she attempted to shield her face before splashing him back.

Steven continued to laugh as Peridot could feel a blush tint her cheeks once more. Even just the sound of his laugh made her blush. She didn't know why, but the one thing she knew….. she liked it.

The rest of the day was spent with all of the Crystal Gems hanging out upon the beach along with Steven. The hot sunshine, the sand in the air, the smell of sweet sea water, the sound of the waves gently crashing upon the shore, and the sound of water splashing followed by shrieking and laughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Connie the Clod

**The very next day**

* * *

Steven grinned glancing out his kitchen window. He hadn't been able to hang out with Connie lately and she said she could today. Of course, after their training. The boy had quickly finished his lunch as he noticed Connie walking out upon the beach. He grinned widely bursting out the front door to dash down the stairs and across the sand towards her. She was holding Steven's mother's pink sword.

"Connie!" Steven rushed over towards her glomping her into a tight hug. He felt a blush rise into his cheeks as she hugged him back.

"It's so good to see you again Steven."

"It sure has felt like it has been forever…"

"Steven!"

The boy pulled out from the hug turning his head in utter surprise. He didn't expect Peridot to suddenly up, and the thing was…. How in the world did she? And where was Lapis? She actually came here without her?

Peridot was running towards him excitedly as his eyes suddenly widened as Connie grasped the pink sword.

"You!" She unsheathed the sword stepping in front of Steven protectively as she held out the sword the pointed sharp tip facing the gem. "Stay away from him!"

Peridot instantly froze not knowing what to do as Steven grasped Connie's shoulder.

"Connie! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"But, it's Peridot! She's-"

"She's on our side now," Steven explained. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I forgot to tell you, but she's now a Crystal Gem."

Connie blinked astonished and seemingly puzzled as she glanced at Steven. "And you actually trust her?"

The boy nodded his head. "She's changed Connie, for the better and she's with us Crystal Gems now."

"Yeah, earth has set me free," Peridot emphasized.

"See?"

The dark-skinned girl let out a heavy sigh before sheathing the large pink sword back into the scabbard.

"Who is this…. human species?" Peridot questioned, she noticed the human girl scowl bitterly at her.

"Peridot, this is my best friend Connie!" Steven grinned introducing her.

"Best friend?"

"Yeah, and we're jam buds," Steven glanced at Connie who smiled at him in return.

"Jam… buds? What's that?"

"That's-" Steven opened his mouth attempting to speak only for Connie to interrupt him.

"Steven, don't we have training today?" She straightforwardly pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" He slapped himself for forgetting about that. "We better hurry, Pearl is probably waiting for us. Let's go!" Steven grasped Connie's hand tugging her.

"Wait, Steven," Peridot reached out to grab a hold of his shoulder. "Can I…. come?"

"Of course! You can watch Connie and I train!" Steven beamed at her. "Come on let's go!" He tugged Connie besides him as they both ran towards house. Peridot followed after them noticing the way they were holding hands.

For some odd reason she felt an uncomfortable twinge in her chest, but she decided to ignore it as she tentatively followed them into the house where they were greeted by Pearl before they each disappeared onto the warp pad. They appeared in this arena that Peridot had never seen before, but it looked like a diamond's court arena of some sort, but it now was in ruins.

She sat upon the stairs besides Connie as Steven was ushered forward towards Pearl who made many holograms of her herself appear. Pearl was talking to him as Peridot shifted uneasily besides Connie.

Soon enough, the training had begun. Steven had summoned his shield as he dodged the holo Pearls throwing out his shield to poof them while he had formed a bubble around himself as some other holo Pearls tried to attack him their weapons slamming against his bubble. The thing was, he popped his bubble creating a force that make the holograms disappear.

Peridot felt pride swell in her chest. Steven was just so amazing and talented, he never ceased to amaze her.

"Great job Steven!" Pearl congratulated him as they boy beamed giving her a hug as she briefly hugged him back before turning herself around.

"Connie, you're up!"

Peridot glanced at the girl who rose from her seated position. "I'll do it for him…" The human girl whispered softly, but it was barely enough for Peridot to catch what she had said. Connie and Steven had both switched places upon the arena.

The green gem couldn't but to clench her fist tightly.

 _No, I'll do it for him, not you…. You clod..._ Peridot felt herself scowl before she shook her head.

 _What was going on? What was wrong with her?_

Steven sat down beside her nudging her softly noticing the distance look in her eyes. "Peridot, you okay?"

She blinked glancing at the boy feeling her cheeks tingle. "Erm… yes, I'm fine."

The boy nodded at least satisfied with that answer. "This is nice," he commented. "You got to watch me train and you'll see Connie train too."

"Yeah," Peridot nodded her head. She shuffled closer towards Steven 'til her had touched his. Steven blinked innocently his mouth agape as he gave her a glance. "Um…" Peridot could feel her cheeks flaming up. "Can I actually… train to sword fight as well?" She motioned her head towards Connie was currently slashing the pink sword at many holo Pearls as the real Pearl beamed with ride at the success of her student.

Steven grinned as Peridot gulped feeling his fingers curve over hers. They were so delicate, so soft, so tender.

"Awwww, of course you can Peri." Peridot felt herself blush at the nickname. "After Connie is done you can talk to Pearl. I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you."

Understanding dawned upon Peridot as she nodded her head seeing Connie standing beside Pearl as she was successfully finished with her training, but then the green gem noticed her spare a furtive glanced at both her and Steven with an annoyed scowl on her face for a split second before Pearl had excused her.

"Thanks ma'am," Connie bowed in respect before trudging towards Peridot and Steven. The small green gem instantly frowned as Steven withdrew his hand from hers. She immediately missed the feeling, she the missed the warm and soft contact.

"Looks like training is over Steven," Connie benevolently beamed at the half gem.

"Now that means we finally hang out!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. Connie let out a soft chuckle as Steven slowly rose from his sitting position.

"Peridot," the green gem glanced up at Steven as he directly mentioned her. "You can go talk to Pearl."

"Okay," Peridot swiftly stood up herself as she noticed Steven getting excited all the sudden.

"Come on Connie! It's been forever since we could hang out together!"

A red tint was upon Connie's cheeks as Peridot had noticed. The girl nodded her head just as Steven dashed towards the tall steps of the stairs that led back to the warp pad. However, before Connie could follow him she forcefully grasped Peridot's arm getting dangerously close as she glared threateningly at Peridot.

"Listen here you green twerp," Connie snapped quietly as Peridot remained immobilized to the spot. "I'm giving you a fair warning, you better keep your hands off MY Steven." With that she let go of Peridot before following after Steven to catch up with him.

Peridot couldn't help herself but to scoff. What was her problem? What was Connie's problem? She called her a twerp and called Steven HERS….. Since when did Steven belong to anybody?

"Such a clod," Peridot half muttered-half snorted. Pearl walked up to her holding a pink scabbard that contained that pink sword.

"So, you just came to watch?" The tall white gem glanced down at her.

"That's not… the only reason," Peridot replied. Azure blue eyes blinked back at her. "I want to learn how to sword fight too."

"Oh? You do realize that you already have metal powers don't you?"

"I know," Peridot briefly glanced down at her feet. "But, I really want to sword fight."

"Is there a reason why?" Pearl questioned. "You never seemed interested in something like this before."

"I…I… I want to do it for Steven…" Peridot felt her face flush as a surprised looked appeared upon Pearl's face.

 _Did she really just say that?_

"I want to…" Peridot felt herself twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I want do it… for him…."


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Do It For Him

**~P.s... I highly recommend listening to the Steven Universe song, 'Do It For Her/Him.' while reading this as it suits this chapter!~**

* * *

"All right, let's begin," Pearl stated holding out a sword for Peridot to take. "You hold it like this," she demonstrated showing Peridot how to hold a sword properly. The green gem nodded her head following Pearl's instructions. Who knew that a Pearl knew how to sword fight?

 _I'll do it for him and I would do it again…_ Peridot reminded herself.

"Keep your stance wide," Pearl circled around Peridot. "Keep your body lower. As you're moving forward. Balance is the key. Right foot, left foot." Peridot did as she was told. "Now go even faster. And as you're moving backwards."

Pearl's own sword clashed with Peridot's as the green gem glanced behind herself. "Keep your eyes on me." The green gem gulped nervously nodding her head as she glanced back at Pearl.

She continued to train, and Peridot couldn't believe that she was being taught by a Pearl. But she knew how Pearl was a such a knowable technician and quite a remarkable sword fighter as well with the sword fighting skills that she just displayed.

"Keep my stance wide."

"Good," Pearl mumbled.

"Keep my body lowered," Peridot did so as she was faced off with one of Pearl's holograms.

"Right!"

"As I'm moving forward…." Peridot swung her sword at the holo Pearl only to stumble slightly.

"Concentrate!"

"Right foot, left foot," the green gem moved her legs.

"Yes! Put your whole body into it!" She continued to train until she slashed her sword at the hologram during an opportunity to poof it. Just then, Pearl advised that they take a break.

"Everything you have," Pearl extended her hand her gem glowing displaying a scene from memory. "Everything you are. You've got to give, on the battlefield. When everything is chaos."

Peridot hummed watching the battle scene.

 _So, this was what the gem war was like when the Crystal Gems fought to protect this planet?_

She wrapped her arms around herself watching in awe.

 _And I will do the same_... _There are things on this planet that are worth protecting._ She knew that now and now she realized that…. Steven was surely one of them. He was worth protecting and she would protect him, she'd do it for him and she'd do it again.

"And you have nothing but the way you feel," Pearl continued on. "Your strategy and a sword. You just think about the life you'll have after the war. And then you do it for her."

 _Her?_ Peridot blinked utterly stunned.

"That's how you know you can win. You do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him," the tall white gem grinned down at her.

"What do you mean by 'her?" Peridot asked quizzically.

Pearl sighed rubbing the side of her face. "Rose Quartz."

The green gem's eyes widened. "Oh, Steven's mother?" She had heard about Steven's dad being human and his mom a gem. But, Steven now inherited her gem and this gem, Rose Quartz was gone… the leader of the rebellion.

"Yes, she made me feel like I was everything," Peridot's eyes widened further as she noticed tears glisten in Pearl's eyes. The white gem dabbed at her eyes taking a deep breath. "But I see now, you can be a great knight just like Connie is."

 _Maybe an even better one…._ Peridot scowled to herself. _I'll be the better knight for him, I'll do it for him._

"Now I know that I can trust you and Connie to protect Steven."

"You can count on me to protect him," Peridot brought a hand to her chest.

Pearl nodded her head. "I appreciate that, he is important after all."

"You can trust me more to be there for him rather than…. Connie."

The taller gem blinked in surprise. "You don't have to be better than Connie."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't have to Peridot."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Why won't you just let me do this for him!?" Peridot blurted clenching both fists as Pearl emitted a shocked gasp. "He's like my… my everything. He makes me feel… like I am something…. and that I…." Peridot groaned clutching her face in exaggeration. "I always feel strange around him, these feelings and emotions that I don't understand." She removed her hand from her face. "Why won't you just let me do this for him?"

"Oh Peridot," Pearl brought both hands to her chest in an awed manner. "If only I had known this is how you felt."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really want to do this for him don't you?"

"That's what I just said." Peridot was still utterly confused.

"You wanting to be better than Connie reminds me of Greg and I back then."

"What?" Peridot blinked. "I don't understand."

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, however, she was interrupted so suddenly by another voice.

"You love him." Both Peridot and Pearl turned their heads to see Garnet walking down the stairs as she trudged towards them.

"What are you doing here!?" Peridot demanded. _Why did the perma-fusion suddenly show up?_

The stoic gem adjusted her visor grinning widely. "I used my future vision and noticed this conversation you were having with Pearl."

"I… I'm just confused," Peridot sagged to her knees as her fingers clenched the tips of her hair. "I just don't understand these feelings I've been having…. they don't make any sense!" She exclaimed, maybe a little too loud.

"Hey, hey," Garnet knelt down beside her placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Let's calm down. It's okay to be confused, you don't know what's happening because this feeling is new to you. Trust me, I've felt the same way before when Ruby and Sapphire first met."

"Huh? You have?" Peridot glanced up at the fusion.

"Yes, Ruby and Sapphire were confused just as you were. But, they decided to go along with the feeling until they realized what it was. The feeling of love."

"Like romantically?"

"Yes," the fusion nodded her head. "The answer was love."

"But, how am I supposed to know that I feel that way towards Steven?"

"Then say what you feel."

"What?"

"What do you feel when you're around Steven?"

"I feel…" Peridot glanced down studying her hands. "Happy…. warm… sometimes it feels like sparks are flowing through my form. I feel safe around him, secure, I enjoy his company…. and my hand tingles whenever I touch his hand. They sound of his laugh makes me want to grin. And sometimes when I'm around him my cheeks heat up, like warmth and burning fire, like I'm blushing. I can't stop thinking about him, and now I want to do stuff for him."

"Then that means you love him."

"What? Like romantic love?" Peridot glanced up at the fusion in shock.

"Yes, there's no mistaking that you love him that way. You're attracted to him."

"But, how? Why me? I'm just…a Peridot."

"Maybe you and Steven were meant to be?" Garnet smirked slightly.

"How would I be sure about that? Steven is close to Connie and she…" Peridot gulped nervously. "Connie says that Steven is hers."

"Hmph," Garnet mumbled slowly rising to stand as Peridot did as well.

"What do I do?" Peridot glanced up at the both Garnet and Pearl with a hopeful expression.

"The best thing to do is to be yourself," Garnet smiled back at her.

"And he'll like you just the way you are," Pearl added.

"But what if that's not enough? How do I know that he feels the same way towards me? When you love someone romantically doesn't it involve two people with the same feeling?"

"Yes, but it'll be enough," Garnet grinned. "And just watch how he acts around you, and what he does for you and you will know how he feels about you."

"And what if I don't know how he feels? What if Steven loves Connie and not me?" Peridot clenched her fists tightly as tears began to form in her eyes as she blinked them back trying to keep them at bay.

Why was she suddenly being so emotional? It was just confusing her!

"If he does love Connie, understand this," Pearl placed a comforting hand onto Peridot's shoulder as she noticed the tears glisten in the short green gem's eyes. "Just know that I'm here for you. I'll understand because I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't return your feelings and doesn't love you back. It's not the end, just because that someone doesn't love you as you love them. You just have to… move on even when you feel like you can't. You may ask yourself. 'It's over isn't it?' But you have to continue on." By this point Peridot couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I….I… I… want him to feel the same way towards me."

"We know."

"I want to win his love if that's how I feel about him," Peridot glanced down before she turned her head up at Garnet with sudden realization that she had nearly forgotten. "Wait, you have future vision…. why don't you look into the future to see if there's a chance for me and Steven… if he loves me…"

The fusion immediately frowned at that. "No, I will not look into the future for that."

"Why not!?" Peridot cried loudly. These emotions were just twisting herself up.

"You must find out yourself."

"I want to know!"

"No, it'll be better if you find out for yourself."

Peridot sniffed rubbing at her eyes. She hated these earth emotions…. Why was she such a clod?

"I think that we should take a break from this," Pearl suggested as she picked up Peridot's sword that she left upon the ground.

"Pearl is right, why don't we do something else?"

Peridot didn't budge from her spot as the fusion picked her up as she and Pearl headed back towards the warp pad.

"We'll take a break from training and do something to take your mind off Connie," Pearl says.

"And Steven," Garnet added as they stepped upon the warp pad as it activated.

 _There's only thing that I know for sure…._ Peridot blinked seeing the array of blue light surround her as they began to warp through the warp stream.

 _I'll do it…_ She clenched fist tightly. _I'll do it for him._


	6. Chapter 6: Funland

That night, Peridot decided to stay in the house rather than going back to the barn. The gems didn't mind her staying and by the time Steven returned from his play day with Connie Peridot couldn't help herself from scowling on the couch.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked him watching him as he opened the fridge to grab a snack of some sort.

"I hung out with Connie," Steven munched onto his apple.

"I know that," Peridot retorted. "What did you do… with her?" Peridot blinked. Why was she suddenly bring so demanding? She was being all defensive all the sudden.

"Oh," Steven finished his apple as he threw the rest of it into the trash. "I went to her house to sing, we played our song, 'Jam Buds." Peridot scowled at that as Steven continued on not noticing her expression. "Then we decided to read books, so we went to the library together."

"That's all?"

"Yep, that's all we did," Steven grinned.

"Are you sure?" Peridot gave him a quizzical and suspicious look.

Steven blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't do anything to you did she?"

"Wha? What does that have to do with…?"

"Just answer the question Steven," Peridot snapped boldly causing the boy to flinch.

"I don't get why you're being so demanding, but fine," Steven huffed. "We held hands as we walked to the library."

"To that place that you speak of books?"

"Yeah and uh… she also…. while were reading she…" Steven gulped twiddling his thumbs as his cheeks reddened. Peridot noticed this clenching her fist tightly.

 _That clod! What did she do her Steven?_

"She kissed my cheek," Steven rubbed his cheek reminiscing the feeling. "It felt nice." Steven blinked out from his daze noticing Peridot's scowling face. "Uh… Peridot are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Steven."

"Are you sure?" The boy didn't buy it once a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"O-okay, whatever you say I'm going to bed now."

"Wait, you're going to do that sleeping ritual now?"

"Yeah, it's late," Steven made his way up to the loft of his room. Peridot watched him not taking her eyes off him. "Uh… Peridot," she noticed Steven holding out a pair of yellow pajamas. "Can you turn around?"

"Why?" Peridot tilted her head. She noticed Steven's face flush and it did look cute after all.

"I need to change into my pjs."

"Oh," Peridot blinked. "Okay." She complied turning herself around 'til Steven told her that he was done. She walked up to the loft standing beside Steven's bed as he tucked himself in. Pearl came into the room to say goodnight to Steven hugging him before standing beside Peridot as well.

"You always watch him while he sleeps?" The green gem glanced at the white gem.

"Yeah, it just comforts me knowing that he's safe and he looks peaceful while he sleeps."

Peridot nodded her head at that noticing Steven shift upon the bed. The boy opened his eyes rubbing his face.

"Can you guys not watch me while I sleep?" Steven's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, of course," Pearl nodded her head. "I'll just be in my room." With that she disappeared into her own room.

"That means you too Peridot."

"I uh…" Peridot twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I actually wasn't going to watch you sleep, but uh…. can I…" She blushed darkly. It was a good thing that the room was darkly lit. "Try this sleeping ritual with you?"

"Oh? Of course," Steven grinned. "You've never tried sleeping before have you?"

"No, how does it work?" Peridot watched Steven curiously.

"You just lie down, get nice'n comfy and don't think about anything."

"Mind if I… try it besides you?" Peridot averted her eyes. "I don't want to be alone when trying this for the first time…" There was moment of silence before she glanced up meeting Steven's gaze.

"Of course," Steven grinned pushed himself up slightly to pull back the covers as he patted the bed besides him. Peridot took this as a cue to climb in underneath the covers besides him. "Goodnight happy bear," Steven motioned towards the stuffed animals at the foot of his bed. "Goodnight sad bunny, goodnight playful kitty."

"Goodnight Steven."

The boy let out a soft chuckle. "At least this time you're not the one trying to capture me."

 _Oh…_ Peridot recalled that memory a long while ago. She had the sudden urge to cling onto him and decided that she would take heed to the feeling.

"Are you sure?" She smirked pressing her head against Steven's chest clinging onto his shoulders as he let out a surprised squeak. Peridot didn't budge only closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Peridot," his arms wrapped around her in return as the green gem listened to his heart beat as it literally lured her to sleep. She slept soundlessly besides Steven throughout the entire night.

By the time morning came as the dawn's light shone through the window Peridot was the first to awaken.

Wow… she couldn't believe it. She felt totally relaxed and refreshed. Who knew that sleeping felt so great and those images she saw were wonderful. It was such a wonderful scene, she was hanging out with Steven and she wondered if that actually happened. She glanced up to see herself still tucked against Steven. His arms were still around her holding her close while his legs were tangled with hers. Peridot blushed deeply as she could feel his breath on her gem. She shifted higher until her face was hovering over his.

Yesterday, she remembered Steven saying how Connie kissed his cheek and it made the feeling in her chest burn in intensity. How dare that Connie try to make a move on her pebble. Peridot stared down at his peaceful sleeping face. He looked so cute, even while he was sleeping.

Peridot remembered Steven telling her about that kissing ritual back when they were watching Camp Pining Hearts and how he said people kiss like that because they loved each other, in the romantic way.

The green gem gently touched Steven's lip with her hand as the boy still didn't stir. She wanted to try it, she wondered what it felt like, however, she didn't want to make such a move on him and wake him up. She didn't even know if Steven felt the same way towards her.

Shifting to the right Peridot closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips to his cheek. The boy shifted, and Peridot immediately pulled her head back gulping nervously. Luckily enough, Steven didn't awaken only smacking his lips slightly as one hand absent mindingly rubbed his cheek where Peridot had kissed him. The green gem decided to watch him for awhile and didn't dare to remove herself away from him.

Soon enough Steven stirred letting out a yawn as he opened his eyes.

"Hello Steven," Peridot beamed at him.

The boy's face flushed red as a cheery as he instantly released her as Peridot fell off the side of the bed smacking her head against the floor.

"Peridot!" She could feel Steven's hands on her shoulders. "Woah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hold you like that and for shoving you off the bed." He grasped her arms helping her back up.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

Peridot nodded her head. "I guess that thing just kicked in… your… re..…. what's it called?"

"Reflexes."

"Yeah, that."

"I'm just glad you're fine," Steven beamed at her rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "So how did you sleep? Did you like it?"

"It was amazing! Oh, my stars," Peridot gushed. "I feel so relaxed and everything and those images I saw were playing out scenes."

"They're dreams, that's what it's called," Steven explained. "But, they aren't real it's sort of like mixed up movies in your head."

Peridot frowned at that. "Oh, well that explains a lot."

"What was your dream about?"

"Um.." Peridot twiddled her thumbs nervously which didn't go unnoticed by Steven. "It was about how you and I went on space travels through the cosmos."

"Wow, that sounds like a really awesome dream Peri!" The green gem blushed at that.

"Wow, thanks… uh… what was your dream about?"

"Oh, I had a chess duel with docopter."

"Docopter?"

"Yeah, he's a flying helicopter dog that shoots missiles out from his butt."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to, dreams don't always make sense."

"I see…"

"The rest of my went dream well, I dreamt you and I and the Crystal Gems went on a picnic together."

"Sounds nice," Peridot grinned.

"Yeah, it was." Steven walked towards his closet, but not before Peridot caught sight of a blush on his cheeks.

 _Wished he'd tell me more about that picnic in his dream…_ Peridot could feel a twinge inside of herself. She blinked before trudging down the stairs to give Steven some privacy. The boy came down to the kitchen to munch onto some waffles that Pearl started to make as she exited her own room. The green gem watched Steven from the couch as something vibrated besides her making a ringing noise.

"Isn't that your phone ringing?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah! It's probably Connie!" The half gem made a dash for the small device before answering. "Hey Connie!"

Peridot scowled as Steven grinned letting out a chuckle. "Of course! Oh, I know we can go to Funland together sounds awesome right?"

"Did someone say Funland?" The temple door opened revealing Amethyst.

"We can even bring Amethyst too," Steven added.

"I'll go," Peridot stood abruptly. "I'll go hang out with you."

"Aww yeah!" Amethyst walked over slinging an arm around Peridot. "Shorty squad style!"

"And Peridot will come too," Steven nodded his head. "Okay, I'll meet you here then see you later Connie." With that he hung up tucking his cell phone away into his pocket.

Just a few minutes later Connie showed up at the doorway as Steven opened it striking a pose. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yeah," Connie grinned widely. "You ready to go?"

"Let's do it!"

Peridot scowled following behind along with Amethyst as they made their way to Funland. They sure had fun going to all the rides and playing a few games, but Peridot noticed how Connie was clinging onto Steven's arm.

"Come on Steven! Let's go on that roller coaster!" She pointed as the boy chuckled.

"Okay!" With that Connie led him towards the ride holding onto his hand. The green gem huffed loudly attempting to follow only to be stopped as Amethyst grasped her arm.

"Hey, don't you want to play this ring toss with me? This is two players ya know." Peridot sighed turning herself around as she nodded her head. As much as she wanted to be near Steven rather than Connie she didn't want Amethyst to be suspicious of her actions. The two played a few games before Amethyst decided that she wanted to eat a donut and Peridot only followed her as they both sat onto a bench.

"Man, this is fun." Amethyst munched onto her donut finishing it as Peridot nodded her head glancing towards the Ferris wheel. She noticed that both Steven and Connie were upon it giggling loudly and it make her insides twist and churn. It only seemed to intensify as Connie reached over to place a kiss upon Steven's cheek. Peridot sighed heavily, she was trying so hard not to make a piece of metal fling itself towards Connie.

"Yo Peri, you there?" She blinked suddenly noticing Amethyst's hand upon her shoulder as the purple gem glanced towards her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm…" Peridot shook her head. "I was just thinking." The green gem let her eyes trail towards Connie and Steven one last time before she glanced down at the ground placing her hands onto her knees.

"Is this about Steven and Connie?"

"How did you know?" Peridot glanced up her eyes wide as she met Amethyst's gaze.

"I'm not dumb, I've noticed how you keep looking at them." Amethyst gestured towards Connie and Steven who were still giggling upon the Ferris wheel.

"Connie is such a clod," Peridot hissed softly clenching her fist.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Amethyst removed her hand from Peridot's shoulder. "Connie is not a clod. Why are you calling her that? Why are you all the sudden angry at her?"

"Because she's hanging out with Steven!" Peridot's hands clenched onto her knees tightly.

"Yo Steven and Connie have always been best friends. They're just hanging out dude."

"No!" Peridot shook her head. "They were holding hands, didn't you see that? And she just kissed his cheek!"

Amethyst's eyes widened as she blinked in astonishment.

"I wanted to hang out with him, rather than that Connie." Peridot continued to ramble as she clenched her fists tightly. "She's trying to be with my pebble!" The green gem's eyes widened as she realized what she said her cheeks flushing a dark green as she glanced at Amethyst who was gaping at her with an open mouth of shock. "I-I I mean…"

"Wait, are you jealous of Connie?" Amethyst pointed out bluntly.

"What!? No!" Peridot shook her head. "I'm not jealous!"

Amethyst smirked nudging Peridot's arm. "You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"ARRGH!" Peridot howled clutching onto her elbows tightly.

"Hey," Amethyst spoke softly touching Peridot's shoulder as the green gem turned her heads towards her. "I had no idea that you had feelings for Steven."

"Right…" Peridot sighed. "This feeling just began to grow, and I didn't know it was. I had a talk with Garnet and Pearl about it after some sword training. Garnet confirmed that the feeling was of love and that I liked Steven."

"Wow," Amethyst leaned back against the bench.

"But I…" Peridot let out a huff frowning as she glanced down. "I just don't know…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know if Steven feels the same way back," Peridot closed her eyes. "What if he likes Connie more than me?"

"Peri, I'm gonna be really real with ya here for a sec."

"Hm?" Peridot turned her head towards the purple gem.

"I'm sure that Steven likes you, but you have to show him that you like him more than friends ya know? If you don't then he'll never know how you feel about him. You have you show him how you really feel about him and maybe he'll feel the same way back?"

"Right, and Garnet said that I should be myself around him."

"Exactly," Amethyst crossed her legs over herself. "If you really want him to fall for you then you just gotta be yourself."

"Wow, thanks… but it seems like Connie likes him too," Peridot added.

"I've noticed," Amethyst glanced towards the Ferris wheel. "It really wouldn't be wise to pick up a fight with her, I mean she's taking sword fighting training from Pearl." Peridot nodded her head at that. "But the one thing that I will tell ya is this," Amethyst leaned forward. "You have to let Steven notice you, and most of all.." She grinned widely. "Go get that tiger."

Peridot nodded her head grinning as Amethyst let out a chuckle. "Shorty squad?" Peridot lifted her hand.

"Shorty squad style!" Amethyst grinned in return as they both high fived each other.

By then, they had spent hours at Funland until evening came. That's when Connie had to leave and Steven, Peridot and Amethyst left to go back home.

Quite frankly, Steven noticed Amethyst nudging Peridot's arm as the green gem was walking besides him. He blinked with confusion opening his mouth to say something until he felt a hand grasp his own. Blinking he glanced down seeing Peridot's hand intertwined with his. He noticed her glancing away quickly, but a faint green blush caught his attention.

Steven grinned letting out a soft chuckle as he gently squeezed Peridot's hand as they made their way back into the house once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Let Me Do This For You!

Of course, Peridot wanted to stay again. She wanted to sleep with Steven again and he seemed to comply.

"You know," Steven broke the silence as they were both laying besides each other getting ready to fall asleep. "I'm not trying to brag but…" Peridot turned her head towards him noticing him biting his lip. "You don't seem to be wanting to stay in the barn lately. You just left Lapis there."

"She'll be fine," Peridot huffed. "She's probably busying herself with Camp Pining Hearts again."

"I thought you had a thing for Lapis."

"What? What do you mean by…. thing?"

Steven let out a cough. "Don't you like her?"

"Like her?" Peridot grinned. "Of course, she's my friend…"

"No," Steven shook his head. "I mean like the other kind of like."

"Oh," Peridot's eyes widened. "Uh… no, I mean why would Lapis feel that way towards me and I to her? She does mean a lot to me, our friendship is deep and that's only what I value and that's all I want."

"Oh good," Steven let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong Steven?"

"No, I'm just glad the two of you are getting along great," he beamed. Peridot nodded her head. "But, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"The barn is your home right? And you like it there, but why would you want to stay here?"

"I just wanted to… uh…" Peridot glanced down twiddling her thumbs. "Spend more time with you." She glanced up meeting Steven's gaze. His expression was unreadable. "Is that bad?" Peridot instantly frowned.

"No, of course not," Steven grinned. "I actually don't mind it at all. It's…. nice." A faint blush dotted his cheeks as Peridot moved without thinking. She pressed her face into Steven's chest as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, this is nice."

"Uh… Peridot?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Isn't this a little….?" She glanced up at him seeing his face flush. "E-erm, never mind." He turned his head away, but wrapped an arm around her.

Peridot grinned burying her face into his chest. She had never felt so warm before and her stomach was twisting with a feeling she had never felt before. It wasn't nervousness as she could tell that it was something else. It felt like something was fluttering inside her form.

"Goodnight Peridot."

"Night, Steven."

The two of them stayed like that before sleep overtook them, the temple being silent as ever except for the sound of soft snores.

The Next Morning…

"Steeeeeeven," a hushed whisper was heard as the boy felt something poking his cheek. He shifted scrunching up his face, however, the prodding wouldn't stop. "You sure know how to catch a Peri-dactyl."

Steven was instantly snapped out from his sleeping reverie. There was only one person he knew who would say that. He opened his eyes his thoughts being confirmed as he saw the purple face hovering over his. Her hair was hanging over to the side tickling his nose.

Steven's face flushed brightly red as he hissed softly. "Amethyst!"

The gem pulled her face back snickering. "I didn't know you had it in you dude."

Steven noticed how his arms were still around Peridot and she was still sound asleep snuggled up against his chest. His face turned a darker shade of red.

"No worries dude," Amethyst smirked winking at him. "I won't tell anyone."

That made the boy sigh in relief. "You promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Pearl and Garnet."

"Hey, this is only between us quartzes."

"Yeah, and that's only the two of us." Steven grinned making Amethyst smile back at him in return. Ever since the whole fiasco with Jasper and him fusing with Amethyst in the Beta Kindergarten to form Smokey Quartz. Steven had grown closer to Amethyst, their bond more signified between only the two of them. They both understood each other, for they were both quartzes and the feelings of not being good enough was something they both had in common.

"Dude," Amethyst spoke glancing towards the temple door. "You should probably get up before Pearl and Garnet see you like this."

"Yeah, you're right," Steven shifted pushing himself upright.

Amethyst snickered as she trudged down the stairs. "And I'm gonna make myself a mayonnaise salad." The hybrid nodded his head at that before shaking Peridot slightly to wake her up.

"H-Hey Steven," Peridot grinned opening her eyes.

"Um," Steven could feel a blush tint his cheeks. "It's time to get up."

"Oh, right," Peridot mumbled as Steven let go of her the two getting off the bed. Peridot trudged downstairs towards Amethyst upon seeing her at the kitchen sink dropping eggs and mayonnaise into the sink dispenser while Steven got himself dressed.

The moment he was finished, Pearl had arrived into the kitchen to start on breakfast. The green gem sat at the counter alongside Steven as Pearl plopped some waffles onto Steven's plate. Peridot watched with such fascination as Steven devoured his waffles that were towered with whipped cream and syrup.

"Boop!" The green gem let out a squeak as some whipped cream was plopped onto her nose. She turned to glare at Steven who snickered.

"Why did you boop my nose with your confectionary sugar cream?"

"For fun," Steven snickered. He dipped his finger into the whip cream of his last waffle. Peridot screeched as Steven bombarded her face with whipped cream. She ignored the way Pearl was glancing at them while Amethyst snickered in the background.

"ARRRGH!" Peridot huffed clenching her fists. "You shall feel my wrath!" With one flick of her finger the old metal plate flipped flinging the remaining waffle and whipped cream directly into Steven's face.

The boy grunted as the metal plate fell onto the floor with a loud clank along with his half-eaten waffle as he blinked in surprise and shock as whipped cream was splattered all over his face.

Amethyst burst out laughing howling loudly as Pearl squawked in panic.

"Here, I'll clean this mess up and I'll get you a paper towel to wipe your face off." The white gem fetched a paper towel handing it to Steven. She then proceeded to get a broom and mop to clean up the mess.

"Ha," Peridot folded her arms with a smug expression upon her face. "It's payback Steven, that's what you get for bombarding my face with that sugar cream."

"Hehe," the boy chuckled wiping his face clean with the paper towel. "Here, let me do it for you too." He reached over as Peridot froze letting Steven dab her face clean from the whip cream as well. Steven lowered the paper towel as Peridot blushed realizing how close their faces were, just inches apart. "There, all clean." With that, Steven moved back handing Pearl the paper towel as she threw it away in the trash.

Peridot liked how close they had suddenly got, and her gut twisted with that fluttering feeling and she actually wondered what would've happened if she and Steven had got even closer.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went great as Peridot decided to watch Steven play some video games along with Amethyst.

"Here, you can try too." Steven handed her a controller.

"What do I do with this?"

"I'll show you." The boy's hand reached over hers as he pointed out the buttons and what they do. "Just move the cursor to steer your guy."

"Okay."

"This is the newest edition to Lonely Blade III. We'll be going on a quest together since this can go up to four players, but it's just the three of us."

"I guess I'll be the Outgoing Fist," Peridot selected her character.

"I'll be Gwood guy," Amethyst chuckled softly.

"And Lonely Blade is for me," Steven finished. The three began to play fighting against an army of monsters. "Ah! Why is the boss always after me!? Steven exclaimed.

"Steven?" Peridot tried to move her character towards him, but she and Amethyst were surrounded by goblins.

"That's because you're Lonely Blade, Steven," Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Of course, the boss will go after you."

"Oh no!" Steven gasped sharply. "My HP is going down this guy is unbeatable!"

"Steven?" Peridot could feel herself panic as his character kept getting clabbered so bad by the big boss goblin.

"Guys! You're going to have to…" Steven didn't get to finish as the boss delivered a killing blow at his character as he died. "Awww man." He pouted folding his arms across his chest. "No fair."

"Steven!" Peridot panicked before growling as she charged at the boss.

"Wait, Peridot don't just-!" It was too late, the goblin sliced her with its giant sword instantly defeating her. Soon enough Amethyst's character was also defeated as well being completely surrounded.

"Awww man."

"Well," Steven rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like we failed that one."

"Steven!" Peridot reached out to grasp his hand tugging him towards her.

"Woah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "I'm fine, it's just a game."

"Oh, thank the stars," Peridot threw her arms around him hugging him.

"Uh… Peridot?"

"Steven, Amethyst." A voice called as Peridot pulled back noticing Garnet on the warp pad along with Pearl.

"Hey Garnet!" The boy beamed waving at her.

"We're going on a mission, want to come?"

"I'm in," Amethyst pushed herself up. "This better be good."

"Of course, I want to come too!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he followed Amethyst rushing down the stairs with Peridot in tow. "What are going to do this time?"

"Well," Pearl tapped her chin pensively. "You know how those corrupted gem monsters in the Beta Kindergarten that Jasper held in cages had escaped like you and Amethyst had said?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Garnet thought it would be good to check the Prime Kindergarten."

"Ooooh gem hunt!" The boy dashed onto the warp pad besides Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl. The two taller gems each chuckled at his excited mood.

"Wait," Peridot interrupted them before they could warp themselves away. "Can I come too?" Pearl glanced up at Garnet awaiting her reply along with Steven who glancing up with a hopeful expression. The stoic gem then nodded her head in approval.

"All right!" Steven cheered as Peridot stepped onto the warp pad as they warped away.

They appeared in the Prime Kindergarten walking around looking for any sign of a corrupted gem monster.

"I don't see anything yet…. Wait!" Amethyst pointed head. "There's one!"

"Gems," Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "After it!" The three charged after the gem who immediately took off sprinting away. Steven was trying to follow them only to suddenly get whip lashed across the face as he howled clutching onto his face.

"Steven!" Peridot froze noticing a giant corrupted gem monster walking out from the giant hole in the crevice of the canyon. The monster reacted with such speed as Steven removed his hands from his face to only have the monster slash its giant claw at him, as it created a rip in his shirt as he shrieked in pain clutching his shirt as Peridot's eyes widened in horror as she noticed a red substance dripping in between his fingers.

The green gem screamed loudly breaking a metal leg off one of the drills' that was besides her as she flung it at the monster straight through its form as it tried to hover over Steven before it poofed as Peridot wasted no time to rush up to kneel besides Steven.

"Steven! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" He pushed himself up reaching forward to bubble the gem sending it off back to the temple before he held out his hand in front of himself. "I have healing spit, I can heal myself." With that he licked his palm before pressing it against his wound.

"You good?" Peridot questioned nervously.

"Y-yeah," Steven stuttered. His wound was still there not being healed at all and that's when he realized that his spit was dry. His mouth usually got really dry when he was scared and apparently his mouth was dry now.

"Steven?" He let out a squeak not removing his hand that was covering his wound.

"Yeah, everything's good come on we need to find the Crystal Gems." He grasped Peridot's arm with his other hand guiding her forward. They began to walk for a few minutes without finding any trace of the gems. Peridot continued to walk forward with tentative steps not noticing how Steven had suddenly stopped.

"We should've found the others by now…" Peridot muttered holding her chin thoughtfully.

Steven flinched as he glanced down at his hand as more blood dripped between his fingers splattering onto the ground below him. The wound must be pretty deep if it was still bleeding. Why did his mouth have to be dry now?

"Stupid dry mouth," he hissed.

"Steven?" He glanced up noticing Peridot glancing back at him with concern written all over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Peridot's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then why are you clutching your shirt?"

"Because I'm cold," Steven voluntarily shivered at the cool breeze. Well, that was partly true…

"Okay," Peridot shrugged as Steven walked up towards her.

"Maybe the gems went this way?" Steven pointed walking ahead as Peridot was about to follow behind him only to freeze as something caught her eye. It was something red, some kind of red liquid substance.

"Steven, is this the red substance that you call blood?"

The boy froze turning himself around. "Blood?" He noticed the splotch of blood that Peridot was pointing at. "Oh, how strange maybe there was an injured animal around here?"

"Why would organic life be around this place or even come here? Don't you see how destroyed and devastating this place looks? This place is damaged and besides, I don't seen any sign of any other organic life forms."

"Uh…"

Peridot's eyes widened suddenly noticing the way Steven clutched onto his shirt tighter.

"Or maybe it could've been a gem?" The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Gems don't bleed."

"Oh yeah, right," Steven used his hand to face palm.

"Are you lying?"

"What!? I uh… no I'm not!" He quickly defended.

Peridot didn't take it as she sauntered towards him grasping his arm. "Remove your hand from your shirt Steven."

"What? No… I…" Steven didn't have enough time to react as Peridot grasped his hand tightly as she tugged it away revealing his bloody wound.

"Oh, my stars!" Peridot exclaimed loudly causing Steven to flinch.

"It's okay! I'm fine, it's nothing really," the boy tried to reassure her.

"How is this nothing!? This red substance that is supposed to stay inside your body is leaking out. You're bleeding!"

"It's okay Peridot…"

"It's not okay!" The green gem grasped both of his shoulders tightly. "Don't you realize how much blood is coming out of you!? I thought you said you could heal it yourself. You lied to me!"

The half gem sighed heavily hanging his head slightly. "I can heal with my spit, but not when my mouth is really dry I just…. didn't want you to worry about it."

"You clod, I am already worried!" Peridot wrapped both arms around him hugging tightly. "Don't you dare try to do this to me again, Steven Quartz."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Steven wrapped his arms around her in return. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"Good, we need to get you back to the Crystal Gems quickly, so you can be fixed up."

"Okay," the boy nodded his head in approval before suddenly freezing. Steven stared straight ahead noticing another giant gem monster that was charging towards them.

"Steven?" Peridot pulled herself back only for the boy to summon his shield as they were both slammed back into the canyon wall behind them. The green gem grasped the boy's arm only to find herself incased in a pink bubble. "Whaaa? Steven let me out!" She pounded her fists against the bubble as Steven pushed his shield forward forcing the monster back.

"No, this is for your own good. I'll handle this myself!" The boy threw a few other shields at the monster who dodged them.

"No!" Peridot screamed. "Let me out!"

"You're not worth it!" Steven ducked a swipe from the monster.

"I-I can fight!"

"I'm not letting you, I'm not letting you get hurt Peridot this is a dangerous monster!"

"Steven, you don't understand!"

"Why won't you just let me do this for you!?" Steven turned his head towards her meeting her gaze as Peridot gasped tears leaking out from her eyes. The monster smacked Steven with its long tail as he slammed headfirst into the hard-rocky ground.

"Steven!" Peridot continued to scream in horror as the giant gem roared loudly looming over him. The boy gasped suddenly choking as the monster wrapped its tail around his throat holding him up.

"NOOOOOO!" The green gem screeched with such ferocity. The corrupted gem monster rammed its claw straight into Steven's already wounded side as he let out a pained scream. Peridot had never heard such a horrifying sound in all of her entire existence.

The boy weakly struggled trying to gasp for air as he managed to summon his shield jamming the edge straight through the monster's chest while he summoned his pink bubble with spikes as one of the spikes penetrated the monster poofing its form. As Steven's bubble popped so did the bubble that Peridot was in. The boy coughed hacking for a few seconds before breathing in deeply as he quickly bubbled the monster away before clutching onto this bloody side falling onto his knees.

Everything was a blur and Steven felt like he wanted to throw up upon seeing all the blood everywhere. He had never seen this much blood in his entire life. He was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

"Steven!" His ears were suddenly ringing as he was barely able to register Peridot holding him in her arms. "Steven! Steven!" He could feel himself being jostled his vision blurring. The boy managed to raise a quivering hand to Peridot's face cupping her cheek tenderly.

"P-Peridot…" he croaked before colors swirled all around him. The throbbing pain in his side intensified as his senses went numb his vision turning black as he lost consciousness.

"STEVEN!" The last thing he heard was Peridot screaming his name….


	8. Chapter 8: Now or Never

Peridot had never felt such terror in her entire existence. She clutched the unconscious Steven tightly as tears streamed down her face as that red substance otherwise known as blood was getting drenched all over the front of her form and on her hands as well. The whole world seemed to spiral all around her and she could only cry in agony clutching Steven tightly in her grasp.

She heard how organic things could die and gems could die too, but it was in a different way than as organic life. Lowering her head, Peridot pressed her face into his chest as she sobbed. A sudden soft thump made her eyes widen.

Wait…. was that his heart? That organ system that steadily pumped blood through his form?

"PERIDOT!" She ignored the scream only clutching onto Steven tighter. She would protect him at any cost if she needed to. The green gem let out a growl as a hand touched her shoulder. She lifted her face only to be met with three familiar faces. They each held mixed emotions of shock and worry.

"What happened!?" Pearl demanded rather loudly.

"Dude," Amethyst's expression masked that of horror. "There's so much blood…"

Peridot watched Pearl who pressed anxiously two fingers into the nape of Steven's neck.

"What are you doing?" The green gem asked.

"Checking for a pulse," was Pearl's reply.

"Is he…?" Amethyst didn't dare to finish the sentence as Garnet removed her visors all three of her eyes leaking with tears. Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a few seconds which felt like forever.

Pearl finally let out a sigh of relief as tears streamed down her face. "He has a pulse."

"Oh, good grief," Amethyst reached forward to pat Steven's curly hair. "He's alive dudes," small tears leaked out from her eyes as Peridot pulled back slightly to let Amethyst press her forehead against Steven's. "He's okay…"

"Not for long if we don't get back immediately," Garnet interrupted in a stoic manner. "Hand him to me," she held out her arms.

"No," Peridot clutched onto Steven. "I'm not letting him go."

Pearl and Amethyst shared a look as the stoic fusion gem sighed.

"Then I'll carry both of you," Garnet replied scooping up Peridot into her arms. Peridot held onto Steven tightly as they made their way out from the kindergarten.

The moment they were back home Steven was set down upon the couch as Peridot watched Pearl immediately retrieve what seemed to be some medical supplies and bandages.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Amethyst asked.

"There's no way I'm letting him out of my sight," Pearl responded. "I'm not letting those…. doctors survey on my baby." The white gem scowled as she wrapped up Steven's side. She cleaned up the blood and treated his wounds as carefully as she could muster.

"Wait, what's a hospital?" Peridot asked the question the moment started talking about this subject.

"It's a place where humans go to get healed when they're injured or sick," Pearl explained.

"Oh, but Steven's injured shouldn't he go there?"

"He's half human," Garnet elaborated.

"And I'm letting no one else touch my baby," Pearl huffed. Peridot watched as the three gems each carried Steven carefully up to his bed. As he laid there motionless Peridot climbed onto the bed to lie down next to him.

"Uh, Peridot I don't think you should be that close," Pearl reached a hand towards the gem. Peridot immediately turned her head letting out a hiss.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!" She hissed rather loudly and threateningly as Pearl's eyes widened as she took a step back. This had surprised the other two gems as well.

"I'm staying by his side," Peridot stated boldly. "And I'm not going to leave him… He's mine."

Amethyst huffed angrily as she folded her arms tightly. "He's not just yours ya know? He's my best friend and #1 fan."

"He's my baby," Pearl placed a hand onto her own chest. "We're his caretakers, we just have every right to be by him…" The gem was interrupted as Garnet placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Pearl, let her be."

"But Garnet…"

"Let Peridot be. Steven will be fine, trust me."

The white gem huffed clearly not satisfied as she, Garnet and Amethyst retreated back to their rooms while Peridot stayed besides Steven. She didn't dare to leave him alone, she was going to stay besides him.

* * *

After an entire day had passed Steven still hadn't woke up. This concerned the Crystal Gems as they met in the temple to have some sort of talk. After they had done so they decided to head out to talk to Greg about this. Peridot still hadn't left Steven's side the moment he was brought in.

"Steven," she whispered softly only to get no response from him. "I don't know why you're not waking up." She peered at him her face looming over his. "You have to wake up, you have to…." Tears blurred her vision as her lip trembled. "I need you…" She pressed her forehead softly against his.

His body still laid there motionless with no response whatsoever.

"You can't leave me here…" She choked, her fingers clenching onto the collar of Steven's battered shirt. "Don't leave me…. my pebble… " She stared down at his face her eyes trailing to his lips. She had kissed his cheek before and it felt nice… but what about the lips? When two people were in love they did that, didn't they? She wanted to try it so badly…. And if Steven would never wake up she feared she'd never have the chance to be with him.

It was now or never…

"I want you Steven…" With that she closed the gap between them finally pressing her lips against his. His lips were surprisingly warm in touch and she closed her eyes enjoying this strange and yet new feeling. As if one cue sparks suddenly flooded through her form as she felt Steven's lips move underneath hers as if he was kissing her back.

The green gem let out a squeak immediately pulling herself away. "Steven?" The boy shifted on the bed letting out a low groan. Was he suddenly waking up?

Steven smacked his lips slightly before ever so slowly cracking his eyes open. His voice was raspy for a few seconds. "I-I just had the weirdest dream…"

"Steven!"

The boy grunted feeling arms wrapping around him in a tight hug as he winced in pain. "OW!"

"Oh, my stars!" Peridot pulled herself back her expression full of worry.

"P-Peridot?" Steven hazily blinked as he seemed to be in some sort of daze. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember? Not even… what happened just recently?" Peridot felt herself blush just thinking about the kiss.

"No," Steven shook his head. "I don't remember…" Peridot immediately frowned at that as she couldn't help but to feel dejected…. Did he not recognize that kiss? Was he in too much of a hazy daze?

"All I remember was what happened before everything went black when we were in the Kindergarten, feeling pain, seeing blood everywhere and passing out." The boy's eyes surveyed around the room. "Wait…. I'm finally back home?"

"The Crystal Gems found us," Peridot explained. "We brought you back here."

"Oh," Steven grimaced as he glanced at the bandage on his side.

"Pearl patched you up and I stayed by your side to make sure that you would be okay."

"I appreciate that," Steven pushed himself up only for Peridot to stop him from doing so.

"You have to be careful Steven."

"I know but…." Steven bit his lip. "Where are the gems?"

"They went to go get Greg."

"Oh no, now dad's going to be worried," Steven groaned.

"Don't you care about how worried I've been!?" Peridot placed both hands onto her chest. "Don't you want to know how I felt!?"

Blinking, Steven's hand clenched onto his battered shirt as he was stunned into silence.

"I was so worried that you would never wake up again…. and I …. I just don't get it," she clenched both fists tightly.

"Don't get what?" Steven quirked an eyebrow.

"Why you would risk your life for me…. why!?" Peridot demanded. "I'm not worth it!"

"Yes, you are," Peridot suddenly flinched at the stern and solemn tone in Steven's voice. She had never heard him speak so boldly and yet with such seriousness that nearly made her want to retreat inside her own gem. "My life wouldn't make sense without you Peridot!"

The green gem gasped in shock noticing how Steven's cheeks had reddened realization dawning upon his face.

"Uh… I mean…."

Suddenly the front door flew open with a loud bang.

"STEVEN" Both Peridot and Steven turned to see none other than Greg standing there along with the Crystal Gems.

"Steven!"

The other human had sprinted up the stairs and gathered Steven into his arms hugging him tightly. Peridot almost felt like she wanted to hiss at him, but she had to bite down the protective urge. After all, this human was Steven's father.

"You're okay!" Greg sobbed holding Steven close.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Steven softly replied as he was surrounded by the Crystal Gems as well tears streaming down their faces as they each hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again dude," Amethyst playfully punched Steven's arm as the boy chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally awake," Pearl beamed at him. Garnet grinned as well, running her fingers through the curls of Steven's hair smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you guys," Steven choked newly fresh tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm glad to be finally be back again." The gems and Greg each nodded their heads.

"We love you too Steven."

Peridot grinned at the lovely scene and she had no intention of ruining it.


	9. Chapter 9: Fusion Rival

After having a talk with his father and the three Crystal Gems Steven finally was able to get up. Greg had left after staying for an hour to help with tending to Steven. They were all in the living room as Pearl proceeded to fetch some new, clean and fresh roll bandages to rewrap Steven's side.

The front door had slammed open the second time that day as Peridot scowled letting out a growl as she realized who it was.

"STEVEN!" The hybrid was tackled by his best friend Connie.

"Connie?"

"Are you okay?" Connie noticed his tattered shirt and his bandaged side. "Your dad told me what happened to you and I came running here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine now," Steven replied. "Just a little sore and I'm healing up a bit."

"Oh, thank goodness," Connie sighed in relief before pressing a kiss to Steven's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." Steven blushed as he giggled.

Peridot scowled as she noticed the way Connie scowled darkly at her as if she had blamed her for something, but she ignored that dark look only glancing to the side. Amethyst glanced at her giving her some sort of worried look of some sort.

"Come on, how about we watch a movie together?" Connie suggested. "You know, since you still need to rest and all."

"Sounds like fun," Steven grinned. The two snickered as they both headed towards the loft to watch a movie.

"Wait, just let me change your bandages first," Pearl rushed over to Steven kneeling in front of him. "And you need to change your shirt young man."

"Pearrll," the boy let out a whine.

Peridot scowled as she headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked. By this point, Garnet had disappeared into the temple.

"I'm going back to the barn," Peridot spared a quick glance towards Connie and Steven who were giggling. Not to mention Steven's cheeks were flushed as Connie placed her hand upon his. He squeezed her hand back holding it gingerly. "I just can't be here right now." With that Peridot exited the house deciding to rather walk all the way back to the barn rather than using the warp pad.

* * *

The next day…. At the barn

* * *

"Ugh, I just don't get it," Peridot huffed her arms holding her knees closer to her chest as she stared out across the horizon of the morning dew. "I don't get why Steven likes Connie, what does she have that I don't have?"

"Peridot, are you okay?" The green gem turned her head noticing Lapis standing behind her.

"I'm fine."

"I can tell that you're not," Lapis walked forward until she sat down besides Peridot.

"You wouldn't understand Lapis, it's complicated."

"Try me." The green gem glanced at her friend as a moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"It's just…." Peridot sighed. "I've been having feelings towards Steven. I love him, as in romantically but…. I see the way he acts around his best friend, Connie. It's like he likes her, and it hurts me when I see the way he acts around her."

"Hmmm," Lapis mused thoughtfully. "Seems like you really need to admit your feelings towards him."

"What!?" Peridot gasped. "But I can't do that!"

"You don't want to tell him?"

"No, I do!" Peridot could feel her face burn as she let out a strained groan. "It's not that easy, I don't know how to tell him, and I don't know how he feels about me."

"Just be yourself Peridot… and this is Steven we're talking about here right? He'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Lapis let out small grin.

The green gem let out a sigh. "I guess I'll tell him… during the right time, if I can figure out a way to do so."

Lapis nodded her head at that. "Why don't you go visit him right now?"

"Are you sure?" Peridot tilted her head slightly. "You'll be all alone here."

"I'm used to it," Lapis grinned. "I think that visiting him will really benefit you and besides, I was thinking about flying around here anyway for quite awhile."

"Oh, okay."

"Just go get him," Lapis nudged Peridot forward. "You can do it." Peridot nodded with such determination.

"I will!" With that she made her way to the warp pad to warp into Steven's house. The green gem was surprised at the sight before her.

Steven and Connie were both standing there along with Pearl.

"Steven!" Peridot ran up to him noticing how he was wearing a nice clean shirt. She lifted the side of his shirt to find that the bandage was gone and so was the wound as if it had never happened in the first place.

"Peridot," Steven's face flushed with embarrassment as he tugged down the side of his shirt.

"But how? How is your wound gone?"

"My healing spit finally came back," Steven grinned cheekily. "Now I'm good as new."

"Thank the stars…"

"Ahem," Pearl cleared her throat unnecessarily loud. "Looks like you got here in perfect timing Peridot."

"For what?" The green gem blinked in confusion.

"Sword fighting training of course."

"Oh," Peridot let out a chuckle. "Uh… yeah." She ignored the way Connie had glanced at her.

"Come on, let's get started shall we?" Peridot followed Steven onto the warp pad along with Pearl and Connie.

The moment they arrived in the Sky Arena Peridot began to warm up according to Pearl's instructions.

"Now for the two of you," Pearl turned to face Connie and Steven. "You know what the training for today is right?" She clasped her hands in front of her herself. Steven nodded his head glancing at Connie giving her a smirk.

"It's fusion training," Connie grinned nodding her head.

"Yes, shall we get started?" Peridot blinked having stopped her practicing with the sword she held as she noticed Steven and Connie dancing around each other as they both chuckled. They both clasped hands before Steven's gem glowed brightly pink and as much to Peridot's astonishment they suddenly seemed to flash brightly white, their forms weaving together and fusing until the light died down revealing a tall human girl standing there.

Both of Steven and Connie's features were clearly evident along with Steven's pink gem embedded in this fusion's naval.

"You may begin!" Pearl ordered as she transmitted many hologram Pearls from her gem. The fusion took immediate action, unsheathing what was Rose's pink sword and forming Steven's shield.

"They actually fused!?" Peridot was utterly shocked as she performed her last warm-up. "But how!?" Pearl turned her head to face her.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to warm up to practice your stance, posture and movement?"

"You did, and I'm already finished, but…. I'm just so confused here," Peridot said with a baffled expression. "How in the world can Steven fuse with Connie? Isn't Connie a human being?"

"She is," Pearl responded. "I don't know exactly how and why it works but it just does because Steven is not only half gem, but also half human."

"So, he can fuse with gems and humans?" Peridot asked. She had recalled seeing Smoky Quartz back when they were in the Beta Kindergarten. It was the fusion between Amethyst and Steven.

"Yes."

"Fascinating,…." Peridot watched this human fusion in awe as she destroyed all the Holo-Pearls with just a few swift slashes from her large pink sword.

"I'm done Pearl," the fusion walked up to the two of them as she dismissed her shield and sheathed her pink sword back into the scabbard.

"Wow, done already?" Pearl grinned widely. "You've really been improving in your training."

"Thanks ma'am." The fusion turned her head glancing down at Peridot as the green gem stared back up at her.

"Oh right, you've never met me before right?" The fusion knelt down to Peridot's eye level grinning. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Stevonnie." Peridot nodded her head at that.

"It's… nice to meet you Stevonnie."

Stevonnie chuckled reaching out a hand to ruffle Peridot's yellow hair. "I bet it is, and it's good to see you too."

"Well Stevonnie, since you exceeded past my expectations today I'll let you take the rest of your training day off."

"Really?" Stevonnie grinned widely that it was immediately contagious. "Awesome!"

"And you too Peridot," Pearl added. The green gem nodded her head letting Pearl take her sword as the white gem madder her way towards the arena stairs that led to the warp pad. Stevonnie unfused, both Steven and Connie standing gracefully, and Peridot noticed the smug look on Connie's face as Steven rushed after Pearl.

"You know…" Connie faced her smirking before Peridot could even follow after both Pearl and Steven. "I've been wondering if you've ever fused before."

"No, I've never fused before…" Sweat dropped down Peridot's face. Why was Connie was suddenly asking her about that? How was this any of that clod's business? "I have tried to attempt fusion with Garnet, but it didn't work. I couldn't do it."

"Hmph, that's too bad, maybe you can't fuse," Connie tapped her chin before her grin widened further.

Peridot could feel a knot twist in her stomach as Connie's face was directly in front of her. "Did you actually know that I was the first person that Steven ever fused with?" She smirked smugly pulling her head back. "I was the first and only," Connie clarified as if she had won a golden medal before flipping her hair with her hand. "And as for you, you'll never be able to fuse with Steven." With that she sauntered over towards Steven to the warp pad.

Peridot scowled grasping both of her elbows. She always felt inadequate with fusing, she did so in her attempt to fuse with Garnet which didn't quite work out.

"So, what? I can fuse too." The gem clenched her fist in front of herself. "Just because you fused with Steven first doesn't mean that I cannot. I can fuse with him just as much as you can and… I will do so."

Peridot trudged towards the direction of the warp pad. "I'll find a way to do it and you won't be able to stop me. I'll do it, I'll fuse with him."

* * *

 **Peridot has finally met Stevonnie and Connie was really roasting the fusion thing into Peridot's face. Now it seems that Peridot wants to try fusion.**

 **Btw, we don't have any clear evidence of what the fusion between Steven and Peridot will actually be like based from the show. They haven't shown Peridot and Steven fuse yet, or what the fusion will be like. So, this fusion is just something that I'm going to make up myself from what I've seen other people do or think the fusion will actually look like. This will be fun to finally see Steven and Peridot fuse.**

 **So, tell me about your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!**


	10. Chapter 10: We'll Do It Together

That night, Peridot decided to stay again. Her nerves seemed to multiply ten-fold the moment Steven asked if Connie wanted to sleep over. She had accepted after asking for her parents' permission to which they agreed to only demand Connie to return home the next morning.

Peridot scowled as the two laid besides each other on the floor in front of couch in the large pile of blankets.

"You can join too, Peridot," Steven patted on the other side of him. "It's a slumber party."

The green gem settled down on the other side of Steven noticing Connie giving her the 'I'm watching you,' sign pointing at her eyes.

"Care for a slumber companion?" Steven held out the stuffed animals.

"I'm good," Connie replied. "I already have a slumber companion and that is you." She moved forward snuggling up against Steven's side.

"Heh," Steven chuckled his face burning as he blushed. "Then I guess you can be my slumber companion too." He wrapped his arms around Connie.

Peridot frowned biting her lip as she glanced away.

 _Right… and not me…_

"You want a pal Peridot?" Steven held out a teddy bear towards the green gem.

"Okay," the green gem sighed taking the teddy bear as she cuddled it.

Steven chuckled as he closed his eyes. Peridot could feel his hand squeeze hers from underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight Peridot," with that he let go of her hand. Peridot didn't say anything only clutching the teddy bear tighter. "Goodnight Connie."

"Goodnight, Steven," Connie replied also closing her eyes. Peridot turned her head facing away from them as the two fell asleep, Connie's head was on Steven's shoulder cuddling him.

"Why do you have to get the better teddy bear?" Peridot whispered softly as she scowled at Connie. The gem found that she couldn't sleep as she stared up at the ceiling. By this point, she was no longer cuddling her teddy bear as it was over to the side of her.

Turning her head towards Steven she noticed how the blanket seemed to drape over his side and the scruff of his blue pajama shirt had rolled up revealing his soft padded belly and his pink quartz gem that gave off a faint glow.

Peridot glanced at his face to make sure that he was completely asleep and checked Connie as well. She scooted herself closer to Steven reaching out a hand towards him, placing her hand upon his gem as her fingers traced the ridges of the rose quartz gem.

He truly was something, he was something fascinating and it only intrigued Peridot further.

Just as his gem faintly glowed beneath her hand, Peridot could feel her gem react as well glowing slightly. Steven always had a way of making her feel all fuzzy and warm whenever she was around him. How did he do it exactly? She didn't know for sure.

"It's going to be worth a shot," she whispered softly rubbing his gem as Steven shifted slightly. "Once Connie leaves in the morning, I'll be able to know what fusion feels like… and I'll do it with you." She grinned pulling her hand away. "That clod cannot stop me, and this will be an experience…" She sighed turning herself away as she closed her eyes just basking in the wonderful thought. Just thinking about it had eventually lured Peridot to sleep.

* * *

The next morning….

* * *

Peridot opened her eyes as she let out a yawn. Turning her head, she noticed how both Steven and Connie were gone.

"What? Where are…?" She froze finally noticing Steven and Connie sitting together at the counter with Pearl who seemed to be making some breakfast.

"Good morning Peri! Ya sure slept in like the dead." The green gem titled her head back to see Amethyst seated upon the couch.

"Wow, I slept through all through this?" Peridot questioned.

"You sure were out like a light," Pearl responded as she dabbed her hands clean with a towel.

"It's good to finally see you awake," Steven added from the countertop as he was stuffing his face with eggs before turning back around to finish his breakfast.

"Oh," Peridot could feel herself blush as she pushed herself up. She noticed Steven and Connie giggling at each other.

"You're so messy Steven," Connie shook her head as she reached over the counter to grasp a paper towel to wipe Steven's face clean from the eggs.

The boy let out a chuckled rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Heh."

Peridot scowled as she stood stretching herself for a moment before deciding to join Amethyst on the couch.

"Dude," the purple gem nudged her arm. "Connie is making a move on your tiger, why aren't you doing something?"

"I already have a plan that I'm working on. A magnificent Peri plan." The green gem grinned widely.

Amethyst's eyes widened before she smirked. "Oh? So, the Peri-dactyl is getting ready to pounce?" Peridot's face blushed dark green at that as she scowled at Amethyst shoving her arm.

"Amethyst!"

"Just teasing you," Amethyst snickered. She leaned back against the couch. "So, what is this PP?"

"I'm going to fuse with him."

"What?" Amethyst's eyes widened as she sat back up giving Peridot a shocked expression. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Peridot clenched her fist. "I'm doing it."

"Peridot, you know you can't just force him to fuse with you."

The green gem huffed sagging against the couch. "I-I… I guess you're right." She frowned.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Amethyst nudged her arm. "I'm sure that Steven would love to fuse with you, just don't try to force him into fusing with you okay?"

"Okay," Peridot nodded her head.

"And don't try to fuse with him just to make yourself feel stronger," Amethyst added. "Trust me, I've tried… Let's just say it didn't work out great with Garnet and especially when Pearl did it." Peridot's eyes widened as she glanced at Pearl who busying herself with cleaning Connie and Steven's breakfast plates once they were finished.

"What did Pearl do?"

"She used Garnet to fuse into Sardonyx just to make herself feel stronger. To share victories with Garnet. She did it day after day, fixing the Communication Hub herself after you did it once."

"Hm," the green gem pensively tapped her chin.

"She just kept wanting to fuse with Garnet and she used her. Garnet got really mad once she found about the truth to why Pearl wanted to keep fusing with her. Things got bitter between them," Amethyst frowned. "It was hard… but they finally made up again and now everything's back to normal as the way it should be…. just…" She touched Peridot's shoulder. "Don't try doing that with Steven okay?"

Peridot nodded her head. "I understand, I wouldn't want him to hate me either… or our friendship to be broken."

"Good," Amethyst nodded her head. "And no one messes our little tiger either."

"Right," Peridot nodded her head. She knew how the Crystal Gems were protective of their little Steven. She had seen it multiple times by now.

"Good luck Peri," Amethyst ruffled her hair before getting off the couch as she headed towards the kitchen to eat something.

Peridot noticed Steven saying goodbye to Connie at the front door as he hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Connie, see ya later."

"Bye Steven," she hugged him back before turning around as she began to walk herself back home. Steven let out a sigh closing the door before trudging back upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day.

The green gem decided to wait until the afternoon to put her plan to the test. For rest of the morning she hung out with Amethyst until noon came as she came back into Steven's room noticing him playing a video game.

"Hey Steven."

"Huh?" The boy lifted his head pausing his game. "Oh, hey Peridot! You want to play?" He offered her his controller.

"Uh… I uh… I was thinking of doing something else," she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"What's that?"

"Could we… go to the beach? It looks nice outside." Peridot glanced towards the window as Steven followed her gaze.

"Yeah! You're right, I need a break from playing video games." The boy saved his game before turning it off. He grinned widely nodding his head. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Peridot grasped his hand before rushing out from the house and dashing across the beach.

"Woah!" Steven gasped as she came to an abrupt halt. "You're really excited aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," Peridot stuttered. She noticed Steven plop down onto the sand as he gazed out towards the ocean that sparkled in the sunlight. She decided to join him sitting beside him as the breeze gently tickled her face.

"This is nice," Steven let out a content sigh.

"Yeah," Peridot nodded her head. She grasped her arm glancing away as she bit her lip. "Well, uh… there is something that I need to tell you." She noticed Steven turn his head towards her as she could feel her face burn. "The real reason why I've brought you out here…" She dared to turn her head to meet his gaze. "I wanted to try to fuse with you."

"What?" Steven blinked in shock his mouth hanging open.

"I-I I'm sorry," Peridot quickly turned her face away biting her lip guiltily as her fingers clenched into the sand below her. "I've tried fusing with Garnet, but it didn't work… and I just thought… erm… I wanted to try it with you. I don't know what fusion feels like and I'm curious about how it feels like and I just wanted to…" Peridot stuttered. "I-I I mean… after seeing you fuse into Stevonnie I just couldn't help but to feel…" She growled closing her eyes tightly. "Arrrgh, why are these feelings so complicated? What I'm trying to say is… That I want to try fusion with you. My first-time fusing, to feel this experience with you." Peridot could feel her face burning as if it was on fire. "And I don't want to do this with anyone else but you… I just feel more… content with trying it with you and I… you must think awful of me, I don't want this to sound like I'm trying to force you into fusing with me, because I don't want you to feel betrayed and I don't want to hurt you or anything… I never want to hurt you…"

Peridot could no longer look at his face as she continued to ramble.

"But I want this so much… Arrrgh," Peridot clutched her face. Steven still hadn't said a single uttermost word and it only made Peridot's stomach twist. "This isn't making sense! These feelings are so complicated and they're making me feel… Arrrrgh forget it," Peridot swiftly stood up. "If you don't want to fuse then it's fine… I-I… I understand." She was about to turn around to head back to the house only to feel a hand grasp her arm.

"No, don't go."

Peridot turned her head towards Steven her eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't want you to leave," Steven glanced down avoiding eye contact. "I mean…" He glanced up meeting her gaze. "I'll be happy to try fusing with you."

"Only if you're okay with it," Peridot responded.

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "I'm okay with it." He grinned softly at her tugging her closer as Peridot gasped softly. "I want to try fusing with you." Peridot could feel her face flush.

"Erm…" Words were caught in Peridot's throat as she gulped. "So, what do we do? I-I I can't really dance…" She bit her lip.

"That's okay, and that doesn't matter. You don't need to know how to dance." Peridot froze as she felt Steven's fingers interlink with hers their hands pressing against each other. "You trust me right?"

Peridot nodded her head finding her face directly in front of Steven's as the boy grinned at her.

"Then follow my lead."

With that he began to slow dance as Peridot glanced down at their feet trying to follow his movements. She clumsily did so stumbling a bit until she felt Steven raise his arm as he twirled her dipping her before tugging her back towards him as she gasped before falling right against his chest. Her hands were on his chest as she glanced up at his face noticing him grinning at her. There was a pink glow surrounding them and Peridot's own gem reacted also giving off its bright green glow.

Then, his arms wrapped around her holding her securely as he hugged her. Peridot closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him in return hugging him back just as forcefully. The feeling was something wonderful and she basked in it until it seemed to intensify finally exploding.

It actually did feel like an actual explosion. Light blurred together brightly bellowing up like a real explosion would, in the shape of a nuclear explosion cloud. Only this time, instead of being purple like it was when Steven and Amethyst had fused it gave off a bright green glow.

Once the explosion of light had died down, Steven and Peridot were gone. Only one being standing there as she glanced down at her hands in wonder. Her skin was olive green in color, she had Steven's bright blue jeans, with Peridot's dark green legs and her clothes. The only thing that was different was that Steven's shirt was like that of Smoky Quartz's the sleeves over the sides of her shoulders.

"Woah!" Stars appeared in her eyes as she squealed. "We actually did it! We fused!" She bounded over towards the ocean, as the water was crystal clear during this time of the day. She stared down at her own reflection with such awe.

Her skin was light olive green, she had some tan freckles that resembled Steven's skin color that dotted her cheeks and the tops of her shoulders. She had Steven's eyebrows, but her eyes resembled that of Steven's but the color or her irises was something new. They were rose pink in color, and not to mention she was really tall in size.

 _More like Opal's size…._ Peridot could feel Steven respond from the back of the fusion's mind.

Plus, she only had one set of arms, and her gem on her forehead and the one on her exposed stomach were both dark amber colored, being slightly clouded in their color.

Her hair was light-amber brown, and was curly like Steven's curls but they were more pointed to that of Peridot's hair and her visor resembled that of a star shape.

"Wait… who am I now?" She tapped her chin. "I can't think of a name for myself…. A little help here Steven….wait!" Her eyes sparkled as a splendid idea came into her mind. "How about Amber Quartz?" She blinked pensively thinking to herself. "Amber Quartz? That's perfect! I love it!" She giggled twirling herself upon the beach until she fell against the sand bursting into laughter.

"This feels…. so amazing!" She sighed staring up at the sky watching the clouds roll by. "I never knew fusion could feel so amazing." She placed one hand on each of her gems grinning.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" She could feel Steven speak through her form.

"What?"

"We need to show the others!" She pushed herself up.

"Wait! No, Steven!"

"What? We're just going to show ourselves to the Crystal Gems." She let out a sigh clutching her elbows. "Hey, it's okay… It'll be fine. They'll be excited to see our fusion, and you trust me don't you?"

Amber Quartz clasped both of her hands together as she grinned slightly.

"And we'll do this together."

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "Together."

With that she rushed back towards the house in an excited frenzy.


	11. Chapter 11: Know Your Fusion

"Guys!" The front screen door flew open as Amber practically skidded into the room. She stopped noticing the three gems standing there. Amethyst had dropped the pizza burrito that she was currently holding as Pearl gaped in shock and Garnet…. she had a shocked look before it split into a wide grin as if she silently screaming.

"Peridot, Steven?" Amethyst was the first to stand in front of her as the new fusion glanced down at the purple gem. She was still able to stand in this house considering her size and had barely managed to squeeze herself through the front door.

"Yeah, it is us we fused…. awesome right?" Amber grinned.

"You WHAT!?" Pearl squawked as Garnet had grasped the white gem shaking her shoulders as the fusion was unable to contain her excitement.

"Woah, this is rad!" Amethyst grinned. "So, what do you call yourself now?"

"Amber Quartz," the new fusion nodded her head.

"This is so unprecedented!" Pearl stumbled slightly grasping onto Garnet's arm for support as the fusion had stopped shaking her like a rag doll. "I can't believe it! Another new fusion." Pearl glanced up at Garnet as an idea came into her mind. "Garnet, a little help." They both nodded at each other before fusing into Sardonyx.

"Woah!" Stars appeared in Amber's eyes. "Sardonyx!" She tapped chin suddenly glancing down at her hands. "Wait, this doesn't make any sense I've never met you before and yet I have…"

"That's because only the Steven in you has seen Sardonyx before and not Peridot," Amethyst drawled.

"That would make sense, I guess this is the first for me…"

"Now," Sardonyx clasped her hands together. "Why don't we discover more about yourself hmm?"

"Myself?"

"We need a little more space," Sardonyx turned to the temple door. The door opened revealing Sardonyx's room in the temple. "Shall we?"

"Uh, Sardonyx," Amethyst rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I don't know about this. It's just like the time when I fused with Steven to form Smoky Quartz."

"Oh, don't worry it won't be exactly like last time," Sardonyx waved one of her hands. "Smoky was amazing, but that game show wasn't really a good idea," Sardonyx frowned. "But, I have another idea in mind, this time there will be no audience, so there'll be no pressure and it'll only be the three of us."

"Alright," Amethyst folded her arms following behind the two fusions into Sardonyx's room. The door closed behind them as they stood among the room.

"Now, let's see what you're capable of," Sardonyx grinned motioning over towards Amber into the wide white space.

Amber grinned as she summoned her weapon, it was just basically Steven's shield, however, the front of the rose bud design was dark amber colored, the same color of Amber's two gems. The petals and the rose vine that swirled around the disk of the shield was green like Peridot's skin color rather than being white. Not to mention, the rose thorns were dark amber colored as well. The edges that went around the shield in a circular motion was also green as well. The rest of the shield was pink, as it naturally was.

"Woah!" Stars appeared in Amber's eyes as she giggled. "This is so cool." She glanced around part of her mind being elsewhere. "Is there any metal around here?"

"Oh, yes," Sardonyx snapped her fingers as the room turned dark for a split second before returning back to normal as Amber saw a metal bar cage in front of herself.

"Sweet! Wow, thanks!" She extended her hand snapping apart one of the metal bars using her metal powers. Amber yelped as the metal bar came flying towards her. Part of her did not know how to control this power as she let out a shriek, well, more like the Steven in her did as she threw up her shield to protect herself.

Instead of being deflected off the shield the metal bar actually fused and blurred into the shield in a bright flash of white light as the two began to combine a new type of weapon forming in its wake.

Once the light died down Amber could only stare the shield in front of herself. The only difference was that the shield had large metal spikes along the rounded edges and one spike prodding out from the very center of the amber rose bud that was directly in the middle of the shield.

"Oh, my stars!" She gasped, as if she had just discovered something entirely new.

"Wonderful!" Sardonyx gushed as Amethyst smirked from off to the side folding her arms across her chest. "Why don't we put that new weapon to the test run?" Sardonyx moved her hand as Amber noticed some sort of arena appear.

The area was wide and was filled with practice dummies of some sort, even targets that hung up from the air. Some of the dummies and targets were even moving around in a certain pattern.

Amber glanced back up at Sardonyx hesitating for a second as the larger fusion nodded her head patting her back softly.

"Go on, show me what you've got."

"Alright!" Amber clenched her fists in front of herself as she held up her shield. She lifted her other hand snapping another metal bar off the metal cage. She bended the metal making it pointed and sharp on the tip as if it was a sword itself as it hovered in the air in front of herself. "Let's do this!"

With that, she sprang forward throwing out her hand as she threw her shield as it flew through the air slicing its way through a couple of dummies in a matter of seconds with its sharp pointed metal spikes penetrating the soft fabrics of the dummies.

While at the same time, she moved her other hand slashing her metal spike straight into another dummy. She did so, snapping more metal bars off the cage from far behind herself as she shot them like arrows from a bow into the targets that hung up above her. They dove straight into the middle of each target as Amber's shield came flying back like a boomerang as she lifted her fist stopping the shield in front of herself.

She turned herself around to face Sardonyx noticing her baffled expression along with Amethyst's.

"Impressive," Sardonyx had this silly wide grin upon her face as if she was fangirling. That term, Peridot didn't know herself, but otherwise Steven did himself. "Both of you seem to work so well together."

Amber could feel herself blush rubbing the back of her head. "Oh… heh, wow thanks."

"Well, as much as I would love to see more of what you can do, I think this will do for now." Sardonyx motioned over towards the door of the room as it opened up. "Don't want to overstress yourself right?"

"Right," Amber nodded her head as she followed Sardonyx and Amethyst out from the temple as the large fusion unfused Pearl and Garnet finally standing in her wake.

"Perhaps, later today during the evening when Connie comes for sword training practice…."

Amber blinked at that, a blank expression on her face at the mention of Connie.

"Both of you could also have fusion training as well," Pearl gushed placing both hands on her cheeks. "This is so sweet, two fusion trainings, Stevonnie and finally you. Oh, I'm so excited!" She blushed clenching her hands in front of herself excitedly.

"Mmph, sure," Amber nodded her head at that.

"But, right now," Garnet was suddenly in front of her placing a hand upon Amber's cheek. "You two should have fun together, since this is the first time you've ever fused/, Peridot." She addressed the green gem fully.

Amber nodded her head at that.

"And I'm sure Steven will know how to give you a good time," Garnet suddenly smirked. There was something odd and mysterious about the fusion's expression as if she knew something secretly.

"Oh, right!" Amber nodded her head grinning. "Of course, thanks Garnet! I shall!" With that she made her way out from the door before bounding across the sand as she giggled loudly. Amber performed a cartwheel upon the beach before running around the bend upon the soft grass and up towards the lighthouse as she gazed out into the distance.

"It sure looks beautiful up here," She commented staring out into the ocean noticing the water glittering upon the sunshine. "You're so right," she let out sigh. "Do you know what we should do?" She could feel Steven speak, as she was speaking to herself.

"What?"

"Let's go eat donuts!"

Her eyes widened at that as her own feet moved on its own accord racing down the lush green hill and towards the town. "No, wait Steven!" However, it was too late for Amber had entered the Big Donut walking up to the counter.

"Oh! Welcome to the Big Donut, how many I help you?" Sadie asked blinking at the new stranger that had suddenly came in. She was really tall, and she could barely fit inside the shop only having to bend herself over to fit entirely.

"Geez, she's huge!" Lars retorted only to be elbowed in the gut by Sadie.

"Lars! She's a new customer!"

Part of Amber wanted to yell at this strange human for calling her large.

 _How dare that human call us huge!?_ Peridot screeched from the back of Amber's mind.

 _It's just Lars_ , Steven responded. _Don't take any of his threats personally, it's just how he is. We're best buds, but our relationship is deep and yet complicated._

 _I still don't understand your species Steven…._ Peridot huffed.

 _Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time._

"I'm actually no stranger here," Amber pointed to herself. "Erm, well I kind of am. My name is Amber Quartz and I'm the fusion between Steven and Peridot."

"Oh," Sadie blinked in astonishment. "Just like that other girl, named Stevonnie?"

"That's the fusion between Steven and Connie," Amber pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," Sadie rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You do look a lot like both Steven and Peridot, so I can see that."

"You actually fused with that green twerp?" Lars folded his arms rolling his eyes.

 _THAT CLOD!_ Peridot hissed threateningly.

 _Easy Peridot_ , Steven tried to ease her.

 _If that clod thinks he can push us around he has another thing coming!_

 _Peridot!_

"Uh, are you okay?" Sadie snapped Amber out from her loud thoughts as the fusion blinked down at her. "Your face looked distorted for a moment."

"Oh," Amber touched her face feeling it slightly splitting apart.

 _Come on Peridot, we're gonna unfuse if you keep this up. We have to be in total balance with each other._

 _Right, right…._ Peridot huffed letting out a groan.

Amber let out a cough as her face became normal again as she grinned. "Well, I'm fine now." She grinned down at both Sadie and Lars. "Can I have a donut please?"

"Here you go," Sadie grasped a donut from off the shelf putting it into a brown sack bag before placing it into Amber's hand as the fusion grinned.

"Thanks, oh wait shoot! I don't have any money," the fusion grinned sheepishly.

"No worries, it's on the house. We accidentally made too many donuts than usual so it's on the house," Sadie replied.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, enjoy your donut."

"Wow, thanks!" Amber gushed before crawling slightly out from the shop being careful to not break the door on her way out.

"Well, that was weird," Lars commented receiving another harsh elbow jab into his side. "OW!" He turned his head to glare at Sadie. "Will you stop that?"

Amber was standing out on the boardwalk getting out her donut as she stared down at it.

 _Don't even think about it Steven, I'm gonna eat that confectionary sugar thing!_

 _Come on, you tried ice cream once back on the beach remember?_

Amber scowled suddenly. She hated it when Steven was actually right.

 _Fine…. only this once I'll try this… thing._

 _It's called a donut, Peridot._

With that Amber took a bite into the donut as she grinned. "Mmmm, it tastes so good!"

 _That… that's actually does taste good._

 _I told you it was good._

Amber rolled her eyes at that as she finished off the rest of her donut. "Consuming these energy fuel things… aren't actually so bad. That ice cream back then was good and now this donut too." She grinned to herself before glancing up noticing how the sun began to set. "Wait! I have another idea!" She suddenly threw her donut bag into the trashcan besides her before taking off towards the hill where the lighthouse stood.

Upon making it to the top she sat upon the grass gazing out towards the sunset in awe. "It sure is beautiful." She could feel her arms wrapping around herself as warmth seemed to spread through her body. "Yeah…." She grinned letting out a content sigh. "And we're doing this together." She glanced down at her hands in her lap that intertwined with each other holding themselves gingerly. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it sure felt like forever as she watched the beautiful sunset slowly descending across the sky. She wanted nothing than to stay here forever, but something caught her eye as she noticed a form walking down upon the beach towards the house. It was none other than Connie herself.

"Oh right! Sword training practice!" Amber pushed herself up and she suddenly split apart two forms finally reappearing once again. Peridot glanced down at her hands closing them tightly, she loved the feeling of being fused with Steven and she just didn't want it to end… not ever.

"Come on!" Steven grasped her hand tugging her forward as he guided her back to the house. The moment they entered Garnet greeted the two while Amethyst was lounging on the couch lazily.

"How did it go?"

"It was awesome!" Steven grinned cheekily. "Amber got to meet Sadie and Lars and we ate a donut and watched a sunset together!"

"That's good," Garnet grinned patting the curls of Steven's head as the boy chuckled softly. "You sure know how to have fun, Steven."

The boy nodded his head before taking Garnet's hand off his head. "Pearl and Connie are probably both waiting for us!" He made a beeline for the warp pad.

However, before Peridot could follow him she felt Garnet place a hand upon her shoulder. The green gem glanced up at the fusion.

"How did it feel?"

It was a simple question that made Peridot's face flush deeply green. "It was…." She whispered softly not wanting Steven to hear to her and Garnet. "Amazing…. and wonderful… and I feel… big." She glanced back up at the fusion who grinned back at her with wide settling grin.

"I'm glad," Garnet patting her shoulder softly. "I'm glad that Steven was the one to experience your first fusion with."

"Me too," Peridot nodded her head at that. Garnet pulled her hand back before making her way back towards the temple door. "You two have fun!" She finally disappeared through the temple door.

"Come on, Peridot!"

The green gem blinked. "Oh, right!" She dashed right back to the warp pad standing beside Steven as they both warped to the Sky Arena.

The moment they got there descending down from the arena stairs Pearl and Connie were both at the bottom as the white gem was giving Connie some instructions.

"Steven, Peridot, how nice of you two to finally join us," Pearl turned towards both of them. Peridot nodded her head as Pearl offered her a sword as the green gem began her routine of warming up while Steven and Connie stood beside each other. "Now, it's fusion training," Pearl clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Right," Steven nodded his head glancing at Connie as Peridot noticed the faint blush upon his cheeks as Connie glanced back at him. The green gem tried to ignore that fact trying her best to only concentrate on her training.

Steven and Connie both fused into Stevonnie as the human pulled out her large pink sword performing her training routine. Peridot watched the fusion swipe at each of the Holo Pearls instantly destroying them.

"Very good!" Pearl gushed beaming brightly. "You did so well."

"Thanks ma'am," Stevonnie grinned as she turned to face Pearl.

"Now, for the second part of our training session today," Pearl glanced over at Peridot as the green gem froze in her stance. "We'll need Peridot, and you two should unfuse for you both passed your fusion training for today."

Stevonnie nodded her head before unfusing as Steven and Connie were standing beside each other.

"Now, Connie you will come with me."

"Yes ma'am," the girl nodded her head trudging towards Pearl 'til she stood by the white gem's side.

"You will do a solo match against these Holo Pearls," Pearl projected a few other Holo Pearls out from her gem as Connie clenched onto the large pink sword nodding her head in approval. "And now, Peridot and Steven, it's time for your fusion training," Pearl clenched her palms excitedly.

"What?" Connie squeaked blinking.

"I know, it was such a surprise," Pearl drawled. "They fused earlier today and now they'll be able to participate in fusion training!" The tall white gem gushed.

Peridot glanced sideways slightly to see Connie scowling. She smirked in the human's direction as before turning to face Steven. She had an idea in mind, she wasn't such a great dancer, but Steven sure seemed to have to some rad skills.

"You ready?" Steven held out his hand towards her. "Just clasp my hand with yours and we fuse just like that."

"No, wait," Peridot leaned forward towards Steven whispering softly into his ear. "I was thinking that we can dance… just like we did before… and uh… I saw this dance move of this guy dipping a girl on Camp Pining Hearts," Peridot could feel her face flush brightly green and she thanked the stars that the evening was getting slightly darker as her blush wouldn't be so noticeable. "Can you…. do that to me?" She could feel her own voice squeak.

"Of course," Steven grinned back at her. Peridot was always amazed at Steven's innocence, and enthusiasm. She gently took his hand as they began to dance around each other. Even though Peridot was clumsily stumbling Steven had managed to twirl her pulling her against him as Peridot suddenly lifted up her leg. There was a soft pink glow surrounding her and Peridot noticed Steven's flushed face.

Then, he moved suddenly dipping her down and Peridot glanced towards Connie with her head upside down smirking at the dark-skinned human. Then, Peridot felt Steven lift her back up and the green gem pressed herself against him as her green gem began to glow brightly as white blurred everywhere as they finally fused once again.

Amber Quartz suddenly stood there grinning as she stretched her arms above herself. It felt so great to be herself again!

"Welcome back Amber Quartz," Pearl grinned widely. "You may begin with your training." She gestured towards the other new Holo Pearls that suddenly dove at the new fusion.

Amber summoned her shield throwing it as it the spikes penetrated through the forms of the Holo Pearls. She bent herself over to pick up Peridot's sword that she left upon the ground before dashing towards the remaining Holo Pearl's. She jumped dodging a swipe noticing how she was floating into the air.

"Sweet! Even I have floating powers too!" She gushed in excitement before finishing off the job with the rest of the Holo Pearls as they soon were all defeated. At the same time Connie had finished her solo training with the other Holo Pearls.

"Magnificent!" Pearl grinned as Amber dissipated her weapon. "You did so well I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!" Amber unfused as Steven and Peridot were left standing there.

"Well, that's enough training for today," Pearl turned herself around. "It would be best if we start getting you back home, Connie."

"Right," Connie nodded her head. She sheathed the large pink sword back into the scabbard handing it back to Pearl as both Steven and Pearl walked back towards the warp pad.

Peridot followed after them grinning to herself at her success until Connie was suddenly walking besides her.

"Just because you've managed to fuse with him doesn't mean that he's yours," Connie retorted. "You will never have what we have and he's mine, you got it?" Connie jabbed a finger to Peridot's chest as the green gem flinched at that. "He doesn't even love you, he only loves me and ONLY me." Connie then turned making the rest of her way back to the warp pad.

Peridot rolled her eyes letting out an annoyed huff. "Such a clod," she retorted.

Once she made it back with the others and back into Steven's house she decided to head straight to sleep not wanting to watch Steven and Connie hugging each other as they were saying their goodbyes to each other. Even Connie had kissed his cheek and there was no mistaking the blush upon Steven's face as Peridot plopped herself back onto the couch lying down into a comfortable position before closing her eyes.

The green gem had suddenly fell asleep rather quickly and barely even heard Steven mention goodnight to her. She didn't reply as she was sound asleep.

* * *

 **In the dream realm**

* * *

"Wait… where am I?" She suddenly found herself standing upon the beach.

"Peridot!" She let out a gasp as a body slammed into her knocking her back onto the sand. Peridot glanced up feeling her throat constrict as she noticed Steven was above her. He was grinned down at her leaning his face closer and Peridot closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen, they were going to kiss!

She longed for this happen and their lips were just inches apart when a sudden voice had to interrupt them. Peridot let out an annoyed growl as Steven pushed himself off her.

"What's the big idea!?" She hissed turning to face the three Crystal Gems that were standing there.

"Yo, look to the sky Peri," Amethyst pointed up above.

The green gem lifted her head noticing how everyone was staring up into the sky even Steven himself. Her eyes widened in horror as dread and fear crawled through her form. It was none other than a giant yellow ship, and not just any ship. That ship belonged to Yellow Diamond!

It was descending down rather quickly, and Peridot noticed how the hand extended a finger and suddenly fired a large yellow beam. She let out a scream diving towards Steven as the two dodged the blast crashing against the sand.

"Oh no!" Steven gasped pushing himself up as Peridot noticed the yellow hand ship finally land upon the other side of the beach. "The gems! They got poofed and even Lapis!"

"What?" Peridot's eyes widened. She didn't understand… how did they get so defeated so easily?

"So, if it isn't for that puny Peridot, who failed the Earth mission?" Peridot let out a squeak of terror turning her head as she noticed a rather large yellow figure standing there as she exited the hand ship.

"Yellow Diamond!?" Steven hissed before summoning his shield as he stood protectively in front of Peridot.

"Steven no!" Peridot grasped onto his shoulders as the boy only pushed her further behind him.

"Just stay behind me!"

"You don't stand a chance against her!"

"Hmph," Yellow Diamond sneered. "Just look at this pathetic human who wields the powers of Rose Quartz, how pathetic." She glanced at Peridot. "You really aren't going to stay on their side are you? Don't you know your purpose? You can put an end to this."

"No!" Peridot hissed clenching her fists.

"What did you say?"

"I said no! I won't do anything you say! I'm no longer loyal to you or Homeworld, I am my own gem!"

"Insufferable brat, don't you know how I can break you where you stand?"

Peridot could feel herself quivering in fear as Steven took a step forward.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh? You dare to stand up against me?"

"That's right, you will not shatter my Peridot!"

"Heh, then I'll just shatter you instead!"

"NO!" Peridot screamed as Yellow Diamond had summoned a large yellow sword slashing it down upon Steven's shield instantly breaking it as the boy fell upon the sand and the force of the attack had pushed Peridot back.

The green gem continued to scream noticing Steven weakly pushing himself up in his attempts to further protect.

"No, no, no, no!"

It was too late, Yellow Diamond thrust her sword forward towards Peridot and Steven had leapt in the way protecting her with the sword penetrating him instead.

Peridot gasped in horror as Yellow Diamond's blade had pierced directly through his gem and through his entire body as the tip of the sword was poking out from his back.

Peridot was screaming as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I-It's o-okay…" Steven had weakly managed to place a bloody hand upon Peridot's cheek. "Anything for you…" With that Yellow Diamond retracted her blade out from Steven's body as Peridot screamed as the boy fell upon the sand. She instantly knelt down beside him as blood seemed to everywhere. The pink gem in his belly button was shattered and was falling apart from his body leaving a bloody gaping hole that streamed with blood that never seemed to end. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, and his skin was ice cold and his eyes were blank as ever. It was official… he was finally dead.

"NO!" Peridot screamed tears streaming out from her eyes as she clutched Steven into her arms sobbing uncontrollably.

She could feel someone shaking her, but no one was holding her… and she could hear a voice calling out her, but she couldn't respond.

She only let out another horrid scream into the sky. "STEVEN!"

Peridot let out a loud strangled gasp as her eyes suddenly flew open as she began to thrash blindly upon the couch against whoever was trying to calm her down.


	12. Chapter 12: The Honest Truth

_She only let out another horrid scream into the sky. "STEVEN!"_

Peridot let out a loud strangled gasp as her eyes suddenly few open as she began to thrash blindly upon the couch against whoever was trying to calm her down.

"Peridot!"

"No, no, no!" She threw her hand slapping the person in front of her across the face.

"Ow!" Peridot froze blinking as she noticed Steven rubbing his stinging cheek.

"I-I…. oh my stars! Steven?"

"Peridot, are you okay?" Steven asked with concern written across his face, as if he had completely forgotten that she had just slapped him.

The green gem could only scoot back against the couch as she hiccupped tears streaming down her face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The boy frowned at this. "You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep."

"It felt so real," Peridot hiccupped.

"Calm down," Steven softly placed a hand upon her shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"But, you weren't! You died!"

"Shhhh," Steven soothed wrapping his arms around her, tugging her closer against him. "Whatever you saw wasn't real and I'm here and most definitely alive, here just feel." Steven took her hand placing it upon his chest over where his heart was located.

Peridot stayed silent closing her eyes as she felt him breathe and the steady beat of his heart pumping underneath her hand. She couldn't help herself from pressing closer to him, her cheek pressing against his as she turned her head as their noses touched, their faces merely inches apart. She could feel her face flush as she pulled her head away.

"I-I'm so sorry, we shouldn't be doing this."

"What?" Steven blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

The urge to kiss him had never been so strong during that moment as Peridot had to bite down upon her tongue. She turned her gaze away more tears leaking from her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand anyway…"

"What?" She could feel Steven shift closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care? Who cares about how I feel?" She spat, feeling her emotions getting twisted inside of herself.

"I do," she suddenly felt Steven's soft hands upon her cheeks tilting her face towards him. "I do care about you, more than anything."

"R-really?" She squeaked letting out another hiccup, only to freeze as Steven pressed his forehead against hers. Of course, he was being gentle because of her gem on her forehead.

"Yes, you mean the world to me. You are my universe."

Sparks seemed to fly across Peridot's form her senses tingling as she suddenly felt Steven's lips against her cheek kissing it softly. She swore that her body was erupting in flames as Steven was gazing intently into her eyes.

Was it true? Did he actually love her back?

"May I?" His hands were on her face as she noticed how he was touching her visor. The green gem nodded her head slowly as Steven's fingers slide under the visor as he gently took it off her face. At that moment Peridot was wondering what he was thinking as he gazed at her.

"Is it bad?" She croaked noticing how Steven's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"No, you look so beautiful," he grinned as Peridot blushed darkly. He held a hand under her chin tilting her face up. "I've never seen such beautiful green eyes before." With that, he leaned forward to place a kiss upon Peridot's gem. It made her senses tingle like crazy as if fireworks were exploding inside her.

Steven brought his face back down to hers brushing his nose against her as Peridot could've sworn that her breath hitched into her throat.

She couldn't believe it, this was actually happening!

His warm breath was tingling her face and mouth. There was nowhere else that she ever wanted to be in that very moment. Unfortunately, he pulled away much to her disappointment, but he pressed her face against his chest holding her gingerly. The green gem sighed in contentment, she could actually get used to this.

"You want to talk about it?" That's when Peridot knew that Steven was actually talking about her dream, or so-called nightmare.

She slowly nodded her head as she began to tell him all about the details of her dream. She had noticed how his face flushed when she mentioned the part of her and Steven almost kissing. His cheeks turned rosy red as he avoided eye contact nervously twiddling his thumbs.

He just looked so cute like that and Peridot couldn't refrain herself from kissing his cheek as his eyes widened. Then she went on to further explain how Yellow Diamond came to Earth and how he was killed in her dream.

She didn't even notice that she had started crying again until Steven's fingers were brushing against her cheeks, softly wiping away her tears.

"You don't have to worry about that because it will never happen."

"How do you know?" She glanced up at him.

"I just do, because I'll never leave you."

Peridot closed her eyes pressing herself closer against him.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Peridot nodded her head as Steven grinned picking her up bridal style while holding her visor in one hand as she glanced at him to meet his smiling gaze. He trudged back up the stairs, onto the loft setting aside Peridot's visor upon his nightstand or dresser as he set her down upon his soft bed before climbing in himself. The green gem instantly snuggled up against him as Steven wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

He whispered something barely audible besides her. "I've got you."

With that, Peridot closed her eyes feeling more safe and secure in his arms as she drifted off to sleep once again, this time with no nightmare as Steven too fell asleep besides her.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Pearl and Garnet exited the temple to hear Amethyst snickering.

"Amethyst," Pearl glanced up towards the purple gem who was upon the loft near Steven's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Look," Amethyst pointed towards the bed. "Peri has taken off her visor for the first time and look her and Steven."

Pearl glanced towards the bed to see the latter, her eyes finally spotting the two upon the bed. A blue blush appeared on her face. "Oh my," she turned her face away putting a hand upon her cheek. "He's truly growing up…" Her face flushed darker as she glanced back at the two, noticing the position that both Peridot and Steven were in. "I think I'll get started on breakfast." The white gem tried to busy herself in making breakfast to distract herself from her proceeding thoughts. Amethyst snickered at this as Garnet glanced at the bed herself.

"Amethyst, don't mess with their funky flow."

"Awww come on G, they look so cute."

Garnet let out a sigh before stepping up the stairs to stand besides Amethyst, she glanced down at the two on the bed. Peridot wasn't wearing her visor and she looked so beautiful without it, but Garnet couldn't contain herself from smirking at the two.

Their cheeks were pressing against each other with both of their arms wrapped around one another, and their legs were tangled together. The most noticeable thing was that Steven was practically and slightly on top of Peridot, with her lower body and legs between his.

Suddenly, Peridot seemed to shift as Garnet nodded her head at Amethyst who instantly made a dash down the stairs as she giggled. However, Garnet didn't move from her spot as Peridot slowly awakened shifting as Steven awoke in the process as well.

"Good morning, Peri," he yawned smacking his lips as he released her feeling his face flush as he realized how he was holding her, and the position that they were just in.

"Morning, Steven."

"How did you sleep?" The boy asked.

"A lot better, thank you," Peridot grinned at him as Steven nodded his head. Peridot grasped visor from off the dresser stand, putting it back on as she got off the bed making her way down the stairs as she decided to give Steven some privacy to get himself dressed and ready for the day.

Steven turned his head, and that's when he took notice of Garnet standing there. He blushed, his face flushing deeply. "Uh…. were you actually watching me and Peridot sleep?"

"Yes," Garnet replied. "We all saw."

"You all saw?" Steven's eyes widened frantically.

"Do not fret, Steven," Garnet placed a hand upon his shoulder. "We don't mind." He let out a sigh of relief glancing down at Peridot who was on the couch as Amethyst was talking to her. He couldn't help, but to grin as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. "You love her?" The boy let out soft surprised squeak as he glanced down at his hands.

This was Garnet, of course she knew everything, so he could be honest around her. "Yeah, I do love her," he grinned softly. "But, I don't know how to confess my feelings towards her. And about Connie…" he frowned at the thought. "I do like her, but I love Peridot more, but Connie seems to like me." He glanced up at the fusion. "But, I don't know if Peridot feels the same way towards me…"

"Do you feel like she does?"

"Well, yeah she has kissed my cheek," Steven twiddled his thumbs nervously as he blushed. Garnet grinned at that, it was obvious, and he did look so cute like that. "And she always loves to cuddle up against me."

"Then, I'm sure she loves you back," Garnet grinned softly at him.

"Yeah," Steven grinned back at her before it fell into a frown. "But, what about Connie? How will she take this?"

"Just tell her the truth, Steven."

"Right," the boy nodded his head letting out a sigh. "I'll tell her, I'll tell her today."

"That's my boy," Garnet ruffled his curls. "I know you can do it."

Steven grinned nodding his head before getting off the bed to hug Garnet's leg. "Thanks, Garnet."

"Anything for my little cutie-pie."

* * *

 **Later that Afternoon**

* * *

Peridot grinned, she and Steven had been watching TV along with Amethyst. The green gem was feeling content as Steven softly placed his hand upon hers. She noticed how Amethyst was smirking at them through the corner of her eye.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Steven's phone began to buzz as he pulled away pulling out the device from his jeans' pocket.

"Hey Connie!" Steven grinned as he answered the phone. Peridot tried her best not to scowl as Steven was grinning widely. "Sure! I can go to the library with you. Sounds like a plan, I'll see you there!" With that, he hung up as pushed himself up from the floor. "I'm going off to the library with Connie."

"Okay, have fun!" Amethyst waved her hand at him as Steven ran down the stairs in a frenzy before exiting the house. Peridot just heaved a sigh as she got up as well. "Where are you going?" Amethyst asked as the green gem was already half-way down the stairs.

"I'm following after him," was the gem's reply.

"Peridot, you should just…" The door had closed with a soft click followed by silence. The purple gem just let out a huff. "I guess I'll continue watching this show by myself."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Little did Steven know that Peridot had followed after him. Once he had made his way over towards Buddy Buddwick's Public Library, he entered the building to be greeted by Connie.

"Hey, Steven."

"Hi, Connie," he replied nodding his head.

"I was thinking, maybe we could read some books together?"

"Sounds like fun," the boy grinned. He loved reading books after all!

The two of them settled at a table as they picked out a fantasy book to read. While he was reading Steven suddenly felt Connie place her hand upon his making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Um… Connie, I need to tell you something," he began slowly, being totally unaware that a pair of green eyes were watching him and Connie from behind a bookshelf. Connie turned her head, regarding him intently.

"And I'm trying to be honest here," Steven rubbed the back of his neck. "I've noticed how you seem to like me."

"Yes," Connie's hand squeezed his gently. "That is true."

 _Come on_! Steven tried to urge himself. It was so hard to say it directly into her face. He decided to avoid eye contact as he bit his lip tightly. This would be the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life.

"I want to talk about my feelings towards you and the truth is…. I…." Steven didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence as Connie made a rash decision, closing the gap between them. Her lips were suddenly upon his kissing him as Steven's eyes widened in pure shock.

The green eyes that was watching Steven and Connie had shifted. A little strangled choking noise erupting from her mouth as she flung herself away from the bookshelf and out from the library. The green gem was running blindly as tears were streaming down her face.

When she thought that Steven loved her she found him there kissing Connie. Peridot had never felt such despair as she raced out from the town to the hill that the lighthouse stood upon, as she sat down hugging her knees to her chest as she began to sob. All those moments that she had with Steven, even fusing with him…. It all seemed like none of that mattered anymore. Even though that meant something to Peridot, the green gem could only clarify that it didn't even mean anything to Steven. It was all for nothing!

So…. this is what it feels like to be heartbroken and betrayed? The green gem continued to sob as she couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"It's over isn't it?" She gazed towards the horizon. It was finally over. For Connie had won and Steven had chosen her, he fell in love with Connie and not her. Not a puny Peridot like herself.

* * *

 **Back in the Library**

* * *

Steven instantly pulled himself away from Connie. Something just didn't feel right. "I'm sorry, this just… this doesn't feel right," he frowned guilty at her.

"How so?

"I don't know…"

"But you love me right? It's okay, as long as we love each other then it's fine," she tried to reach over to grasp his hand.

"No," Steven shook his head taking a step back. "I do like you, it's just…." He trailed off as Connie was regarding him. _Come on Steven! Just say it already!_

"I love Peridot too," he blurted.

Connie let out a snort. "Peridot? How can you love that green freak?"

The boy's face drastically flared in anger during that split second as he snapped back at her. "Hey! Don't insult her!" It wasn't often for Steven to actually get angry.

"But, it's true Steven. I know what you really want," she took the opportunity to hold his face her hands upon his cheeks. "I know you want me more. We were meant to be together. I know you want this, admit it Steven, you want me."

He let out sigh. "You're right, I know what I want."

Connie smirked at that nodding her head, seemingly pleased at his response. "Now that's more like it."

"And I want Peridot."

"WHAT?!" Connie's jaw dropped in disbelief instantly releasing Steven's face.

"You heard me," the boy stated boldly. "I want her, and I love her. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. She's everything I want, not you." He turned on his heel deciding to walk off. He just couldn't stand there anymore.

"You can't possibly walk away from this!" Connie hollered as Steven continued to ignore her.

The librarian even shushed her, but Connie continued to yell back at him as he made his way towards the entrance doors. "Fine! Be that way!" Connie hissed slamming her hand upon the table. "We're done! You can be with that green freak for all I CARE!"

There was a soft shocked gasp from a few people in the library as Steven grasped the door handle.

"Fine by me!" Was his own response as he scowled exiting the library having slammed the door behind him.

The boy let out a sigh sagging against the outside exterior of the door. His knees were quivering and feeling weak and he just felt so guilty and horrible. But the truth needed to be said and he had done it, he finally told Connie the truth. He would actually still be fine with just being friends with Connie, but now he just felt like he had even ruined their friendship forever.

Groaning, he rubbed his face. There was no time for feeling horrible, he needed to move on. After all, there was still one thing that he needed to do. And that was to confess his feeling towards Peridot.


	13. Chapter 13: Blooming Love

Peridot continued to sob clutching onto herself. She didn't know how long she had actually been there for. It seemed to be quite some time awhile.

"Peridot?" She let out a surprised squeak whirling around to find Steven standing there. Wha?

"How'd you get here?" She demanded.

"I was on my way back, but then I saw you up here."

"No," Peridot shook her head. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Steven took a step closer towards her. "Wait…. are you crying?" He tentatively reached out a hand towards her, as he frowned in concern.

"Why do you care?" Peridot snapped turning her back to face him. "You should just be with your Connie anyway, instead of me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, I know you like her and not me," the green gem's fingers clenched onto the grass below her. "I saw you…." she murmured softly. "I saw you with her and you were kissing."

Steven could feel his heart clench painfully at that. Peridot actually saw that?

"It wasn't my idea I swear, she was the one who kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back, please you have to believe me." Peridot didn't say anything still facing away from him.

Steven let out a defeated sigh. How was he actually going to fix this?

"Peridot…."

"What?" She barked quietly.

"Don't you trust me?" Steven held out his hand towards her. The green gem turned glancing up at him.

"I don't know about that anymore."

"Please," Steven frowned. "Just take my hand."

Peridot sighed closing her eyes for a moment as she wiped away her tears. "Fine," she gently took his hand as he gently hauled her up.

"This is all a misunderstanding, I confessed the truth to Connie that I don't love her, but not as much as…" he gulped glancing away. "I've always wanted to tell you this, about my feelings towards you and the truth is… I…." Steven gulped blushing madly as he mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Peridot blinked, she didn't even catch what he had said as he had spoken so faintly.

Steven's face flushed even redder during that moment as he took in a deep breath. It was now or never…

"I love you Peridot!" He blurted the words that he had been holding back for so long had flown out from his mouth.

"Wow," Peridot blinked. "Thanks."

That's when Steven realized that Peridot didn't quite catch what he meant. "No, I mean like… I-I love you like… I really like you."

"Like romantically?"

"Y-yes," he croaked noticing Peridot's baffled expression. He couldn't help, but to grasp a fistful of his shirt. "I'm so sorry…. I… I messed things up didn't I? You probably don't even feel the same way…."

"You're such a pebble," Peridot whispered without second deliberation.

"What?" Steven blinked startled, he surely wasn't expecting that.

"I said, that you're such a pebble, because you're my pebble!" Peridot gasped hands flying to her mouth as she blushed darkly.

"I'm your pebble?"

Peridot slowly averted her eyes. "You're my Diamond…"

Steven could feel himself blush deeper, warmth spreading through his cheeks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that I….." Peridot stuttered as the words were caught up in her throat. She couldn't restrain herself from glancing at Steven's lips, having been captivated by them. She remembered his words from way back then when they watched Camp Pining Hearts. She reminisced the dream of how she and Steven had almost kissed. So…. you kiss show someone that you love them…. romantically…

"Uh… Peridot?"

Steven was suddenly caught off guard as Peridot had grasped a fistful of his shirt, as she tugged him towards her. The next thing he knew, the gap between them was closed in a split second as the green gem crashed her lips against his. This was the first time that Peridot had done something like this, so she was kissing him clumsily, and yet softly. It felt like sparks were exploding inside her and the feeling was so ineffable, and there was nothing else that could describe this feeling of bliss. Other than that, she loved the feeling and wanted to bask in it. Eventually she pulled away her face flushing darkly.

Steven was blinking in astonishment, as his face reddened more than ever. The kiss turned his body on fire and he felt like he was suddenly floating. He softly touched his lips as the tingling feeling was still there.

The green gem had never seen Steven's face so red before, and hers was no different, perhaps being all flushed dark green in color.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…. I love you too. Like you love me. You're everything I want." She blushed averted her eyes as Steven chuckled, finding her shyness adorable.

"Awww, Peridot!" Steven gushed, blushing as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're so cute!"

"I'm not cute," the green gem huffed stomping her foot for added emphasis.

"Of course, you are," Steven smirked at her. "You're my little slice of pie."

"Hrk," Peridot croaked casting her eyes away. "How can you even evoke such emotions from me?"

"I just have the touch," Steven said with a bit of pride, as the green gem noticed the boy puff out his chest slightly. "And no one can avoid the Universe."

Peridot could feel her face flush as she buried her head into the crook of Steven's arm. She could feel Steven's soft fingers curving underneath her chin as he tilted her face back towards hi. they were both gazing intently into each other's eyes, and Steven's eyes seemed to shimmer slightly before Peridot noticed that his eyes glanced down towards her lips. For some odd reason it made her feel excited as Steven's face flushed.

"D-Do you want to…." Steven was stuttering as the words kept getting caught up in his throat. Peridot just seemed to have this effect on him. "You want to try that kiss again?"

All Peridot could do was nod her head as Steven wasted no time to kiss her. The green gem's eyes closed relishing in the feeling. He kissed her! He was kissing her! She felt like that she could just shatter then and right there.

They were both kissing each other softly as Steven wrapped his arms around Peridot's waist, tugging her closer as Peridot wrapped her arms around his neck in return. This just felt so right, and Peridot didn't know how long they were kissing for, but it felt like eternity as they lost track of time. Not that it mattered too much anyway, for the whole world seemed to freeze and nothing mattered besides this sweet and delicate moment.

Eventually Steven pulled himself away and Peridot had to control all of her will power in not crashing her lips back against his again. For he was breathing heavily as Peridot realized something critical.

 _Oh right…. he needs to breathe, he is a life form after all._

She couldn't help herself from smiling broadly at him. "Wow, that was amazing."

"I know right?" Steven chuckled at her, grinning widely as well. "It was so breathtaking." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, at least it took my breath away."

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Peridot placed a gentle hand upon Steven's cheek. The boy leaned into the touch, placing his hand over hers.

"You won't be able to do anything without me."

"True," she mused. Steven was right about that.

"I guess this makes us officially boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"What?" Peridot blinked utter perplexed. Now that was term that she had never heard before. "Me your girlfriend?"

"Mmm, yeah," Steven nodded his head. "You want to be my girlfriend right?"

Peridot still didn't get it. They both just confessed their love for each other and he just wants to be friends? "But…" Her bottom lip trembled at this. "I thought that we were more than friends."

Steven smirked at that letting out a soft chuckle, as Peridot frowned in confusion. She just didn't understand! Why was he chuckling at that?

"You really don't get it, Peridot," there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Boyfriend and girlfriend means someone who is in a romantic relationship with another. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend…. But that's only if you really want to be my girlfriend."

"No!" Peridot's eyes widened as she hugged Steven. "Of course, I want to be your girlfriend," she pressed her face into his broad, and yet soft shoulder. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Steven."

"Great!" He wrapped his arms around the small of her back as he hugged her, excitedly as he pulled back slightly to press his forehead gently against hers. "I love you, Peridot."

"I love you too, my pebble."

Steven pressed another soft, firm kiss to her mouth holding it there for a moment.

"You know," he pulled away, but kept her in arm's length. "We really should tell the Gems about this."

"I guess so," Peridot found herself twiddling her thumbs.

"Come on," Steven grasped her hand guiding her down the hill and back towards the house. "We'll do it together."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…. in the house**

* * *

Lapis decided to visit the Gems and they didn't mind at all.

"You're not uncomfortable with me coming here?" Lapis questioned.

"Of course not," Pearl beamed. "You are a Crystal Gem after all." Pearl was busying herself with cleaning kitchen appliances. She always wanted things to be tidy and neat.

Garnet was seated upon the sofa besides Amethyst as they purple gem had abandoned the show she was watching as she got bored.

"Where is Peridot?" Lapis asked. Truth be told, she hadn't seen that green gem in a while.

"Oh, she went after Steven as he went to go hang out with Connie," Amethyst waved her hand. "And she left me here, so I guess it's cool."

Needless to say, none of the Gems was expecting the door to slam open revealing Steven and Peridot who were both holding hands with excitement written across their faces, especially Steven himself.

"Please try not to slam the door," Pearl dished a wash cloth into the sink. "Otherwise you'll break the door."

"Sorry, Pearl," Steven grinned as he glanced at Peridot. "We have a special announcement to make!"

"Oh? What's this about?" Pearl leaned against the counter, as each of the gems were facing both Steven and Peridot.

"Me and Peridot confessed our love for each other, and finally decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. There was a loud sharp gasp that rang through the room, but Pearl's was the loudest.

"Yeah," Peridot grinned feeling herself blush. "I love Steven."

"I knew it," Lapis mused. "I knew that Steven was the 'Pierre to your Percy."

Steven let out a little giggle as he wrapped an arm around Peridot's shoulders.

"I can't believe this," Pearl blushed in awe clasping her hands in front of herself. Such sweet young love, and it was adorable. She came up to ruffle Steven's hair. "My little baby is finally growing up."

"Pearrrrrrrl," Steven drawled blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm just so proud of you, for both of you," she beamed.

"I knew both of you could do it," Garnet smugly smirked, as if she knew it would happen herself. Which was no surprise as she had future vision.

Amethyst was just smirking, nudging Steven's arm. "Yo, Steve-man I didn't know that you had it in you. You little tiger have finally caught your prey." Steven blushed as Amethyst snickered at him. "Good job Tiger, you finally have a girrrrrlfriend!" The purple gem slung an arm around Steven's shoulders as he released Peridot. "So, have you made out with her yet?"

"Uh…." Steven gulped face flushing deeply red, and entirely visible.

"Amethyst!" Pearl squawked loudly in horror. "That was unnecessary!"

"Chill out P, I was just kidding," Amethyst glanced back at Steven as the boy chuckled nervously.

"Oh…. heh." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You two are so cute together," Pearl gushed before an idea came to mind. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? We need to have a celebration. Oh, I know! I'll make a cake!" The white gem immediately went to work upon getting out all the ingredients from the cupboards.

"Sweet," Amethyst grinned at the thought of consuming cake.

"Wait, I'll help too," Steven suggested.

"Of course, you are a fabulous cook, Steven," Pearl smiled softly at him.

"Would the rest of you mind going out? I kind of want this to be a surprise, especially for Peridot."

"Sure," Garnet grinned. "We'll do as you say, Steven."

"Yo Peri, let's go!" Amethyst grasped the green gem's arms, as practically bolted out the door with Garnet and Lapis following suit leaving Pearl Steven to get going on baking.

Peridot grunted as she led outside plopping against the beach sand alongside Amethyst.

"It is nice out here," Peridot grinned noticing the sun starting to set in the horizon of the evening sky.

"I guess I can see that," Lapis murmured.

Amethyst nodded her head, leaning back upon her hands.

"You know what we should do?" Garnet grinned widely. "You should tell us the details between you and Steven and when he confessed."

"Sounds like a good plan," Lapis turned to grin at Peridot.

"And include all the juicy details!" Amethyst added, rather excitedly.

Peridot chuckled lightly. She went into explicit detail of how it all began, when she found out that she was in love with Steven and all the things they did together to the point they both confessed their feelings to each other. They had been out here for nearly hour, forty-five minutes stat, just chatting amongst themselves.

"And we're done!" Steven's voice bellowed loudly as he opened the front screen door. Everyone made their way back to the house, Amethyst moving faster than the others. She was the first to barge in and Pearl and Steven had to stand protectively in front of the cake, to prevent Amethyst from scarfing it down.

"Peridot," the green gem couldn't see the cake as Pearl was standing in her view. "You have to close your eyes."

"Oh, okay." she did so feeling Steven taker her hand into his, guiding her forward until they stopped directly in front of the counter. "All right, you can open your eyes now."

Peridot opened her eyes staring in astonishment at the cake before her.

"Tada!"

The green gem had never tried any cake before, but boy did it look satisfying.

"Dude, that cake rocks!" Amethyst was practically drooling. "Gimme!"

"No, Amethyst," the skinny, white gem pushed her back. "Peridot and Steven get to have it first."

"Aww man," the purple gem whined. "This sucks."

"Ugh, Amethyst please show some respect."

"So, what do you think?" Steven grinned awaiting Peridot's response.

"Wow, it's….. what's another word for beautiful?"

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." The green gem scrutinized the cake in amazement. The design of it was really appealing to her eyes. The cake was shaped like a heart, and one half of the heart was pink and the other half being green, signifying Steven and Peridot. "Thank you, Steven. I love it." She reached over to kiss Steven upon the cheek.

"We should try it! This cake has two flavors, the pink part is strawberry flavored as that's your favorite flavor and the green part is mint, being my favorite flavor."

"Oh," Peridot blushed utterly baffled. "How did you know that I loved strawberry?"

"Oh, it was easy, like a piece of cake," Steven shrugged like it was easiest thing in the world. "I just remembered our time back on the beach, as I had a mint ice cream cone and you had strawberry."

The green gem chuckled as Steven reached over the counter to cut a slice from the strawberry part of the cake for her, while he got mint for himself.

"I've never had cake before," Peridot glanced down at her slice as Steven handed her the plate with the glorious slice in view.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it."

Truth be told, she did as Peridot used her fork to take a bite. Stars immediately appeared in her eyes as she blinked. Steven chuckled at this, as everyone else dug in as well. Pearl had to make sure that Amethyst did not attempt to take the rest of the cake herself.

"Cheers for the new couple!" Garnet lifted her plate of cake. She decided to actually eat some, but sometimes she wouldn't eat. Lapis and Pearl of course weren't eating, but Pearl had to swipe the cake off the counter from Amethyst's reach as the purple gem was stuffing her mouth.

"Amethyst, no!"

"What? I'm hungry, I want more. Plus, the cake is so good!" She attempted to climb over the counter as Pearl squawked loudly.

Steven shook his head as he glanced at Peridot as they were both eating their slices of delicious cake. "Looks like we'll have lots of leftover cake." He noticed Amethyst chasing after Pearl as the white gem tried to hold the cake far away from her reach as possible.

At least, until Pearl got cornered.

"Amethyst!"

"Or maybe not…"

They all laughed at this, as Steven slung an arm around Peridot shoulders. Things couldn't be any better for the new couple.


	14. Chapter 14: The Date

**The Next Day**

* * *

Steven let out a yawn, stretching a bit as he gazed down to find Peridot in his arms. Last night was a blast, he and Peridot both confessed and now were in the next step of their relationship, as being boyfriend and girlfriend. The others had accepted them and congratulated them, and even had a small celebration last night with a delicious cake that Steven made, with a little help from Pearl who helped to make his ingredient measurements very precise. It turned out wonderful, even though Amethyst ate the rest of the cake in the end, it was still fun. He couldn't blame Amethyst, he did have fabulous cooking skills and Amethyst was Amethyst, always wanting to scarf down food.

He even took the opportunity to call his dad to tell him about this relationship with Peridot. Of course, his own father was proud of him, accepting it and Steven couldn't be any happier.

"Good morning, Steven," Peridot had shifted suddenly awake now.

"Morning, Peri." The rest of the morning had gone by smoothly as Amethyst decided to hang out with them and in the afternoon they had more fusion training with Pearl. Fusing with Peridot was the best feeling ever, and Steven knew that Peridot felt the same way too.

A splendid idea came to the boy's mind as he snapped his fingers. He had the perfect way to spend the evening with Peridot.

* * *

 **Later, that Evening**

* * *

"Thanks for the lesson today, Pearl."

Steven was seated upon the couch having been waiting for Peridot to finish her training with Pearl. Their fusion training went well as did Steven's training that he had recently finished earlier. Pearl decided to talk to talk to Peridot for a while longer and now they were finally back.

"Anytime," Pearl beamed. "You're really making great progress, just keep it up." Peridot nodded her head as Pearl stepped off the warp pad. "Well, I'll be heading into my room." She then went through the temple door, finally disappearing.

"So, how did it go?" Steven grinned as Peridot made her way over towards him.

"It went great, but Pearl is so uptight, and her lectures were boring."

"I'd say."

Peridot plopped upon the couch besides him, resting her head upon his lap.

"We have the whole evening to ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Peridot mused.

"You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?" Peridot lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"We should go on a date."

"What's a date?" She blinked in confusion.

"A date is where usually two people who love each other go out to eat and spend the evening together."

"Oh, that sounds very nice."

"So, is that a yes? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Peridot chuckled softly. "Oh Steven, you really had to ask? Of course, I would go on this date with you. Why else would I not want to spend time with my Diamond boy?"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Steven grinned cheekily, taking her hand into his.

Peridot grinned smugly at him. "It's true that you are my boyfriend, but I can call you whatever I want. And that even means calling you my pebble, my quartz solider and my Diamond."

"I clearly don't mind," Steven chuckled. "Those each have a nice sounding tone and seem to suit me, especially with me being your quartz soldier and especially my Diamond." He tugged Peridot closer to his side.

"My oh so gracious Diamond," Peridot swooned, batting her eyes at Steven. "My precious Diamond." She skidded her fingers across his chest and his collarbone.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to resist."

"Resist what?" Peridot grinned, titling her head innocently up at him.

The boy let out a sigh before leaning his head down to plant a kiss upon her lips. It was brief and short, but it still meant a lot to both of them.

"That," Steven smirked down at her.

Peridot couldn't help herself from blushing. Steven just had that sort of effect on her.

"Come on, let's get going on our date and I know the perfect place. We can go to Funland together, just the two of us by ourselves."

"Sounds like fun, Steven," Peridot grinned excitedly.

Steven grasped her hand as they left the house, making their way over to Funland. The two giggled as they played the ring toss game and Peridot used her metal powers to fling the rings onto the plastic bottles.

Peridot gasped as a ring toss landed perfectly upon the pointed tip of her hair, sagging down a bit upon the yellow softness. She turned to see Steven chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, oops? Perfect landing."

"You little pebble," Peridot smirked mischievously, as she took of the ring toss from her hair flinging it at Steven. Steven yelped trying to step back, however, the ring toss managed to land upon one of his curls. "Hiyah! Take that!" Peridot grasped some more rings, tossing them at Steven to try to land them upon the curls of his hair.

"Do you guys want another life time ban for not using the ring toss properly?" Mr. Smiley stated, putting his hands upon his hips.

"Uh…. no Mr. Smiley," Steven grinned sheepishly, as he grasped Peridot's arm to stop her. "No thanks, we don't want another ban. Sorry about all this." He bent over to pick up the remaining rings, including the ones upon the curls of his hair. "Here…." He set the rings back upon the game stand. "Come on Peridot," Steven took her hand into his. "Let's go do something else."

"Okay," Peridot let Steven tug her along.

Mr. Smiley chuckled, watching the two walk off hand in hand as Steven even kissed the green girl's cheek.

"Never thought that Steven would actually get a girlfriend," the human mused to himself. "Must admit that they are so cute together." He watched the two until they had fully disappeared behind another building.

The two entered the building to hear blaring music and the sight of a giant glimmering disco ball upon the ceiling.

"Woah, look at this party!" Steven exclaimed.

"There are so many humans here," Peridot glanced about, surveying the place. She had never seen so many humans all together in one place. Not to mention, they were all dancing and some of them even seemed to be moving their bodies in such an oddly fashion.

The music then changed to more of a calm tone. Everyone else in the room then were dancing slowly around each other, many with hands interlocked together. The green gem was snapped out from her reverie as she noticed a hand directly in front of her. She glanced up to see Steven's smiling face.

"Won't you share this dance with me?"

Peridot nodded her head, clasping his hand as he tugged her closer to him.

"Wait… I-I… I'm not good at dancing."

"It's okay," Steven tugged her closer as Peridot blushed as his face was dangerously close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, as he benevolently beamed at her. "Just follow my lead."

He put one hand upon her shoulder, and the other upon her waist, and they began to slow dance. The green gem was clumsy at first, but eventually mirrored Steven's movements.

Soon enough their footsteps sped up to the point that they were both gracefully dancing around each other. Steven twirled Peridot, as she stuck up her leg in front of him, making him blush profoundly.

She smirked at him as she swagged her body. A faint hue of a green and pink glow surrounded them as Steven dipped Peridot, he hauled her up as their gems began to glow brightly. Peridot pressed herself against Steven as his arms were locked around her waist. Sparks of electricity were flowing through them at the feeling of their bodies being tucked together. A bright white light surrounded them, followed by a resplendent glow of pink and green blending together.

The two of them were gone, leaving only one being stand in its wake.

Some people were staring with aghast expression, but the fusion didn't mind them.

"We fused!" She chuckled holding herself gingerly as she closed her eyes. "Man…. I love fusing with you, Steven." She grinned at herself. "I do too, Peridot." She talked to herself, two minds in one.

Amber Quartz burst out giggling as she twirled upon the dance floor. "BEST DAY EVER!" She performed a few more dance moves, clearly enjoying herself. She didn't mind the people here, but otherwise kept dancing until everyone else was dismissed.

Amber trudged out from the building as she glanced down at her palms, closing them in. "That was fun."

A low growl startled the fusion out from her wits, as she pressed her hands against her stomach.

"What was that?!"

"Uh… my stomach?" Steven responded into the fusion. "I'm hungry."

"So, this is what your stomach does to demand its need for consuming food and energy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, this is interesting," she rubbed her stomach as it growled once more. Her cheeks flush suddenly, in a reddish-amber rosy color.

"We should eat something!" They suddenly unfused as Peridot felt Steven grasp her arms.

"I know the perfect place!" Peridot let him tug her along towards some small food stand. The boy bough the sugary treat as Peridot stared at it.

"What is this…. confectionary looking sugar cloud?"

"It's cotton candy, here you have to try it!" He tugged her to sit down at a picnic table.

Her handed her the pink cotton candy, while he took a bit of the green that he had.

"Mmm," he grinned seemingly satisfied.

Peridot glanced down at her cotton candy. She tore off a small piece before biting into it. Stars appeared in her eyes as the sugary flavor burst across her tongue.

"Oh, my stars!" She exclaimed, tearing off more pieces as she stuffed her mouth. Steven chuckled at this, watching her finish off her cotton candy. "What?" She perked up her head up at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're just so cute and beautiful," Steven leaned onto one hand, as he continued to gaze at her with a dazed look. He plucked a rose from the small vase that stood on the edge of the table, putting it into Peridot's hair.

Peridot's face flushed, dark green in color as she glanced down. A soft hand touched hers from under the table as she met Steven's smiling gaze.

She blushed, giving him a small smile, until something sticky touched her nose. She glanced down at her nose to see some cotton on it. Steven had just plopped her nose with cotton candy. He was giggling, hands covering his mouth.

"You pebble!" Peridot hissed. She used whatever was left remaining from Steven's cotton candy in attempt to squash his face with cotton candy.

"Oof!" The half gem gasped as Peridot smudged cotton candy onto his nose and face.

"Take that you clod!"

Steven chuckled wiping off the sticky candy from his face. "Okay, you've got me." His hand reached underneath the table once more to grasp hers again. Peridot's bickering stopped, gazing towards Steven. They both blushed as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

Steven's form suddenly went rigid, his eyes widening as his attention was drawn towards something behind Peridot.

"Steven?" The green gem titled her head at him. She turned her head to try to see what Steven was fixated upon. That's when she recognized a familiar person walking towards them.

Great, not that clod again…. Peridot huffed. She noticed Steven's blank expression as Connie stopped in front of them.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi…." Steven turned his head, gazing away from her.

"You probably thought it a surprise that I'm here."

Steven only nodded his head as Peridot could tell that he looked rather uncomfortable. She could even tell just by the way he was squeezing her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Peridot retorted. Maybe a little too harsh, for Connie flinched slightly.

"Well, you see about that…." Connie rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "The real reason I came back was to apologize to you."

Peridot blinked, utterly stunned. She wanted to apologize to her?

"I'm sorry," Connie frowned. "We never got off at a great start, and I was too blinded to see that you actually do care about Steven, and how he cares about you back. How you both love each other."

By this point, Steven had turned his head towards Connie as he blinked slowly.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Peridot. For I was a jerk to you about Steven as I wanted him for myself. I'm sorry if hurt your feelings and told you how Steven would never love you, and even called you a green freak and threatened you."

 _Wait…. She threatened Peridot!?_ Steven's eyes widened.

"I see it clearly now," Connie glanced down for a moment. "How you are both mean to be together… and how much Steven loves you and you both love each other." She held out her hand in front of Peridot. "So, I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done and said to you. And that we can finally call it a truce and be friends."

Peridot blinked, staring at the hand in front of her as she glanced sideways towards Steven, who grinned back at her, nodding his head in approval. After all, Connie did seem sincere.

Peridot nodded her head, before shaking Connie's hand as the human grinned softly at her. A new feeling flushed over the green gem.

What was it? Contentment? It seemed to be so, as they could now finally get along, and Connie seemed to finally see her wrongs and Peridot felt like that she couldn't hate the human. Is this what forgiveness felt like? The green gem grinned back at her, nodding her head.

After all, Peridot was still sort of new to this planet and all of its aspects, but she was still learning.

Connie pulled back, before turning to face Steven.

"And I'm sorry I yelled you, Steven. I-I.. I was being too selfish and wanted you so badly that I was blind to see how you truly felt… I hope that we can finally be friends again." She held out her hand as well, as Steven nodded his head, instantly taking her hand as Connie beamed at him.

"Well, I can see how you both love each other. You seem perfect for each other," Connie said, pulling her hand back. She clasped her hands in front of herself. "I wish both of you the best of luck and I'll leave you both alone for your date."

"Wait," Steven tentatively reached out to place his hand upon Connie's shoulder, with concern written all over his facial features.

 _Typical Steven…._ Peridot smirked. He's always worried about everyone, even including his friends. That's my sweet little pebble.

"Will you be okay?" Steven asked. "You know, you can hang out with us if you really want…"

"I'm good," Connie grinned, declining the offer. "We can all hang out tomorrow, for I'm going to go back home to head over to Jeff's house."

"Jeff?" Steven blinked. "The boy who you broke his arm?"

"Yeah," Connie grinned, nodding her head. "I've been hanging out with him more often lately during school ever since that one accident, of breaking his arm and he told me that I had some cool moves. He also told me to teach him sometime and uh….." Connie blushed, twiddling her fingers.

Steven couldn't help himself from smirking at that. It was obvious, and he could tell. "You like him?"

"What?" Connie's face turned darker shade of red, with Steven chuckling at her reaction. "Ah, I mean… well…" Connie rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I do like him."

"Then you should go hang out with him," Steven patted her shoulder gently. "You should go get him."

"Right," Connie nodded, hugging Steven as the boy hugged her back.

It was just a friendly hug, and Peridot didn't' feel any kind of twisting feeling, which would be identified as jealously. She didn't feel that anymore, which was a very good thing. Things were definitely better off now.

"Thanks, Steven," Connie murmured, pulling back as she nodded her head at Peridot. "I'll see you later."

"Right, see you later," was Peridot's reply.

With that, Connie turned walking away as she disappeared out from sight.

"Well, that went great," Steven commented.

"Yeah," Peridot mused. "I'm glad she understands now."

"Me too," Steven slung an arm around Peridot's shoulder. "What do you say? Shall we go on the Ferris Wheel now?"

"S-Sure," the green gem stuttered as she let Steven guide her through the crowd of people, through the line and up onto the Ferris Wheel.

They were both sitting in a passenger car on the Ferris Wheel, being at the very top.

"Lovely sunset isn't it?"

"Yeah…." Peridot glanced towards the sunset, mesmerized by the colors of orange and pink that danced across the sky. "It is beautiful."

"You know how else is even more beautiful?"

"Who?" Peridot glanced at Steven. Although, she already had a guess of who it was.

"You," Steven gently cupped her face as Peridot blushed darkly. "You're everything I want."

"Oh Steven…" She was interrupted by him forcefully kissing her.

She closed her eyes, bringing him closer to clutch onto his shirt as they both continued to kiss. This was such a fabulous day, and Peridot loved this date thing, being along with her pebble. She could hardly wait for more dates and more moments like these to come. They were a couple after all.

And all she could think about right now, was to kiss the evening away with Steven.


	15. Chapter 15: The Perfect Match

**The Following Day**

* * *

Steven had to admit that yesterday had been the best day that he had ever had. Going on that date with Peridot was a blast! And he knew that there would be many others to follow. However, today was excessively wonderful as well.

Steven and Peridot decided to hang out on the beach that afternoon, with Connie and her... new crush. Or rather, as Steven would call him, her new boyfriend. It was nice in getting to know Jeff, and he seemed to be a really nice guy.

"So," Jeff nudged his arm, startling Steven out from his thoughts. "Connie has told me all about you, and your magical family."

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. He figured as much.

"So, you call yourselves the Crystal Gems huh?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Steven inquired.

"Is that green gem over there your girlfriend?" He pointed towards Peridot who was chatting alongside Connie, just further away.

Steven blushed, twiddling his thumbs. "Y-yeah... she is."

"Wow man," Jeff slung his arm around Steven's shoulders. "You've really got yourself a girl there."

"Thanks."

"It also looks like her and Connie are having fun chatting together."

"That's exactly what I want," Steven confirmed, benevolently beaming at the sight before him. "How is it between you and Connie?" He glanced over at the boy, with a curious expression.

"She's wonderful," Jeff grinned. "I've been thinking about asking if she wants to be my girlfriend..." His face flushed. "I really like her."

"That's great!" Steven cheered. "I'm positive that she will accept that. She's told me how much she likes you."

"Wait really?"

"Yup," the half gem nodded his head. "You go get her, Jeff." He nudged his shoulder.

Steven had to admit, Jeff was like becoming another friend of his. He finally had another guy as a friend, other than Peedee and those other teenagers, including Lars. This guy was actually closer to his age, and he couldn't be happier about that fact.

That's how they spent the rest of the splendid warm afternoon. Playing upon the beach, chatting and eating ice cream.

A hand softly touched Steven's as he glanced over to see who it was. Peridot grinned at him, her fingers curving gently over his. On the other side of him, Connie and Jeff were leaning upon each other's shoulders.

It struck Steven with a thought, that this was almost as if it was a double date. He shrugged his shoulders at that particular notion. Yeah... that sounded really nice.

"Is someone having a party without us?" A voice broke the silence.

Steven turned his head, seeing Amethyst standing there with a smug expression, hands upon her hips. Not to mention, Garnet was behind her with a wide grin on her face. And Pearl... she was blushing, her hands fingering her dress.

That's when Steven realized that the gems were wearing different clothes, beach clothes to be exact.

"Oh, of course. You can all join in too!"

"Sweet!" Amethyst smirked. Instantly reaching towards the cooler that stood in front of the two new couples.

"Amethyst!" Pearl gawked seeing how the purple gem pulled out three ice cream cones and shoved them all into her mouth.

"It's fine really," Connie shrugged as if it was no big deal. "There were too many ice cream cones for just the four of us to eat."

Pearl nodded her head at that understatement. She grinned at her pupil, noticing the guy that was seated next to her.

"And who is this?"

"This is Jeff!" Steven spoke, before Connie had the chance to respond. "He's Connie's friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jeff." Pearl pressed both of her palms, in a calm prestigious manner.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. The four new couples played volleyball along with the Crystal Gems. They even basked upon the sand, building massive sand castles and waded in the ocean. Not to mention, they couldn't leave out Shoulder Wars or Chicken Fight. It was almost as if Steven was back with Peridot when they first spent some time on the beach.

He playfully shoved Peridot's face as Garnet was holding him up.

"You pebble!" Peridot squawked, leaning forward as Pearl tried to regain her composure from holding her.

Lapis was off to the side watching the others, along with Amethyst, Connie and Jeff. Who were engaged in their own Chicken Fight.

There was nothing else that could describe this magnificent day.

* * *

Four Years Later

* * *

Connie and Jeff had officially became a couple and Steven and Peridot have been together for all these years. They had been dating non-stop and their relationship continued to progress further.

However, Steven made sure that their relationship didn't go quite overboard... Not until they were both ready to take everything to the next level.

"Steven?"

"Hm?" The eighteen-year-old glanced up as he had just recently returned from a training workout with Pearl. Things had definitely changed over the years. He had begun to age quite a bit, and he thought that he would stay like this for awhile.

The one thing that Steven couldn't wait for... Was for Peridot to officially move into the house, rather than staying at the barn. Lapis was by herself now, but of course Peridot would still visit her barn mate. That's just how it was between all of the Crystal Gems. They were all family after all, no doubt of that.

"Steeeeeeven?" A lime green hand waved directly in his face.

"Oh? Hey, Peridot," Steven flashed her a smile. He knew that he had done it right when he was awarded with a green blush spreading across her cheeks. She was always so cute no matter what... and even more cuter now that she had a star on her outfit rather than that yellow diamond.

She had figured as much, changing the symbol of her default outfit as she was a Crystal Gem too.

"How was training with Pearl today?"

They always had a training routine, as Garnet told them that it could be possible that Homeworld would invade. No one knew what would happen, but they had to be prepared for anything.

"The same as usual," was Steven's reply as he stepped off the warp pad, in following Peridot towards the counter. "Connie was there and we had fusion training."

Peridot nodded her head at that. Of course, she didn't care about that. There was nothing between Steven and Connie. Their fusion was just like a friendship between them, if Stevonnie was ever needed in case of an emergency.

"You know... we haven't fused in awhile," Peridot glanced up at her boyfriend.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Steven wrapped his arms around her. "I know how intimate fusion is between us. We can fuse sometime later, I promise."

The green gem nodded her head, satisfied with that answer.

"So, what have you been doing?" Steven changed the subject, curious on her whereabouts while he was out training.

"I was looking through this magazine, trying to find more Earth vocabulary... but then... I got confused."

"Why's that?"

Peridot opened the magazine, flipping the pages. "I was wondering... what's a wedding?"

"A wedding?" That's when the picture that Peridot was pointing at caught Steven's eye. It was a picture of a young woman in a white ball gown, grinning up at the camera, or rather up from the page, with a smile on her face, a bouquet of white flowers in one hand, and a white veil that obscured her eyes. Her wavy hair was slightly pulled back with a sparkling hair piece.

The title of the page was bolded in big words: "A Fabulous Wedding."

"Oh," Steven blinked. "A wedding is when two people get married."

"What? I don't understand," Peridot mused, with a look of confusion.

Steven let out a little chuckle, it was always amusing how Peridot was still clueless about some things.

"When two people get married, they make a vow between themselves. A promise to spend the rest of their lives together. And a wedding is just a ceremony that makes the marriage official. A wedding is usually really fancy, and everyone there dresses up nicely for the special occasion. At the wedding, there is music, dancing and everyone eats cake. Then the newly married weds received their wedding gifts. Lots of pictures are taken to capture his wonderful moment. But, during the beginning of the wedding, the bride and the groom make their vows and wear rings on their left finger, as that symbolizes that they are married to each other. And then they kiss, as the priest tells the groom to kiss the bride. And that's when the wedding reception starts, with all the dancing, music, and cake, along with people celebrating and all that stuff."

"Oh..." Peridot blinked as Steven tilted his head, noticing her hide her face with her hands, but he could see the evident blush on her cheeks. "That's... nice... would be nice to get married and have a wedding." She glanced back down at the magazine. "The couple looks so happy together." Her face flushed darker as she glanced down at the kissing couple.

Steven blinked slowly, comprehending her words before a thought came to his mind. He turned on his heel towards the temple door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just need to talk to Garnet about something."

"O-okay?" Peridot blinked in confusion as Steven winked at her before the temple door opened revealing Garnet. The green gem wondered what her quartz was up to, but decided to shrug as she went back to read the rest of the wedding magazine.

"Hello, Steven. Do you need anything?" Garnet asked.

"Yes," the boy grasped her hand guiding her back into the burning room as the door closed leaving the two alone in the room filled with bubbled gems.

"Steven?"

Steven sighed as he glanced up at the fusion. "I just had a sudden thought after seeing Peridot look at this wedding magazine. What if... me and Peridot actually get married?"

Garnet grinned down at him, patting his curly hair.

"Whatever you decide to do, Steven. I will support you."

Steven nodded his head. "But I thought... that you could...since you..."

"No," Garnet shook her head, already knowing what he was going to say. "Ruby and Sapphire never got married. Human rituals did not apply to us."

"Right," he glanced down.

"But, Steven," a hand grasped his chin tilting his face up. "We'll all support you if you decide to make this decision. But, I really think that you should talk to someone who knows more about marriage than us Gems. You should talk to Connie about this, she'll be able to help you."

"Yeah! You are right," Steven grinned, nodding his head. "I'll go talk to Connie about this."

"That's my Cutie-Pie." Garnet ruffled his hair.

"I'm not exactly a little boy anymore, Garnet," Steven blushed from embarrassment from the said nick-name.

"To me you'll always be, my little Cutie-pie no matter what." She bopped him on the nose earning a little giggle. "And still ticklish as ever."

He lightly chuckled at that, as Garnet urged him out from the door.

Well, at least he had the rest of the day to think about this... And that's when he concurred that he would propose to Peridot. But of course, he would need Connie's help.

* * *

The next day:

* * *

The ding of a doorbell could be heard as Connie was sitting in her room, studying for an exam for one of her classes in school.

"I've got it!" She called to her parents, as she made her way down the stairs towards the door. The seventeen-year-old wondered who could possibly be at her door at a time like this? Jeff obviously knew that she had study time in the evenings. So... who the heck could it be?

She opened the door to be greeted with a familiar sight.

"Steven?" She blinked in astonishment, straightening her posture to study the boy who was only slightly taller than her, about two inches exact. She had to get used to that, for Steven was now taller than her, as she always used to be taller than him. Never less, he had changed considerably, and yet he was still exactly the same in some possible way. He still had that same curly hair, same style of shirt, same shorts, same flip flops, and same personality. The only major difference was that he was taller and didn't look quite like a little adolescent anymore. Steven was now a grown teenager/adult.

But, it shouldn't have been a surprise for Connie. For she had just seen him through all the years, and saw him two days ago. She hadn't really thought about how much he had changed over these years.

"Hi," he waved his hand at her.

Connie fixed the hem of her shirt, clearing her throat.

"I'm actually pretty busy right now, I'm studying for an exam coming up in two days."

"It's important," Steven stated solemnly. With an earnest expression upon his face, as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Connie frowned, thinking that something was indeed wrong.

"What is it? What brings you by?"

"Well, uh... You know how me, and Peridot have been in a relationship for four years?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking to take it beyond the next level."

Connie blinked, utterly stunned as her jaw dropped. "Wait, are you actually planning to propose to her?"

"Yeah, and I need some help in finding a ring for her. I thought that I'd ask my best friend for help."

"I'll be thrilled to help you, Steven!" Connie grasped his arm. "My study time for the exam can wait. How about we go right now? I'll drive you to this fabulous jewelry store to get a ring, and you'll have to tell me about your proposal plans!"

Steven let Connie practically tug him towards her car. He got into the vehicle, as Connie started the engine, putting the car into reverse as she pulled out from the driveway and into drive, shifting gears as the red Lexus disappeared down the road.

"So," Connie let her hands rest upon the wheel as they stopped at an intersection as there was a red light in front of them. "What's your plan?"

"Well, I was thinking about proposing to her at Rose's Fountain, since it's in full bloom during the spring."

Connie let out a little squeal as her hands clenched onto the wheel tightly. "Oh my gosh! That's going to be really sweet, Steven!"

"Uh, Connie... it's a green light," the half gem pointed out.

"Huh?" She glanced up before realizing what Steven meant as she eased her foot off the gas pedal, the car pursuing forward.

"Sorry, I guess I got distracted there."

"You're fine."

The car made a roundabout through the town as Steven glanced out the window.

"Here we are!" Connie parked the car directly in front of a jewelry store.

The boy glanced up at the store's entrance to find it titled: "The Diamond Store."

He got out from the car with Connie following suit as they both made their way into the store.

"Woah..." He drawled absolutely stunned by all the different kinds of sparkling and glittering jewelry everywhere, being inside glass cases.

"May I help you?" A lady from the front counter asked.

"Yeah, my friend here wants a proposal ring," Connie stated.

"Right this way," the lady beckoned them towards her. Steven followed her alongside Connie into the further back part of the store. "Here are all the rings on display, and these ones are on sale." The lady motioned towards the large glass case to her right.

Steven pressed his face against the glass cases peering through them. Connie chuckled at that, gazing around.

"What kind of ring do you have in mind?" The lady also inquired, glancing towards Steven.

"Oh," Steven glanced up towards the store clerk. "Do you by any chance have a ring that has a real Rose Quartz on it?"

"Yes, we do." She moved past a few glass cases, unlocking the display case as she set out the requested ring. "This is in the only Rose Quartz ring we have."

Steven gazed down at the ring, his eyes turning into stars as she grinned widely. "It's perfect."

The detail of the ring was mesmerizing. Being gold around the ring, topped with a sparkling Rose Quartz, shaped like a heart, with golden rose wines that swirled around the prong.

"That'll be two-hundred and seventy-nine dollars."

"Here you go," Steven pulled out his wallet handing over the money.

"How do you have that much money?" Connie curiously questioned.

"Oh, I've been playing for the Beach-a-Palooza and people have been paying me to listen and watch me play. I also worked at a restaurant for awhile and got really good pay."

Connie grinned at that nudging his arm. "You are very talented, Steven."

"Heh, thanks. And my dad also lent me some money."

"That's understandable."

"I've told him about this yesterday," Steven added as the lady handed him the ring box with his ring inside. "He said that he was happy for me."

"Let me guess, you did it over the phone right?"

"Yeah, he was busy with the car wash and I had to listen to one of Pearl's lectures."

"Have a nice day, thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome Ma'am," both Steven and Connie said at the same time, nodding at the woman as they exited the store.

"And do the Gems already know?"

"No, only Garnet," Steven said, holding the ring case in his palm.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Connie hugged Steven tightly. "When do you plan to propose to her?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"You'll have to tell me all about it then."

"Don't worry," Steven grinned at her. "I will."

Connie nodded her head. "Well, I should probably head back now. And I can take you home."

"You sure?" Steven quirked an eyebrow.

"Positive, it's totally fine, Steven."

They both walked back into the car, climbing in as they buckled their seat belts.

It didn't take too long to finally make it back to the boardwalk. Where Steven could just get out and walk back home.

"Good luck," Connie added as the half gem exited the car.

"Thanks Connie, I really owe you one."

"No problem, this what best friends are for." She grinned at him as Steven grinned back at her. "See you later."

"Bye," Steven waved, watching the red Lexus drive away.

He trudged his way back to the house to find Garnet who greeted him.

"Peridot isn't here right?" Steven glanced around his surroundings, finding no sign of the green gem.

"No, she went off to visit Lapis," Garnet said.

"Oh good," Steven grinned. This was perfect, now he could start planning out his proposal if she was currently off at the barn. "I need your guys' help."

"With what?" Amethyst plopped a burnt grilled cheese into her mouth as Pearl made a disgusted face.

"This," Steven held out the ring case for the Gems to see.

"What exactly is that?" Amethyst squished herself between Pearl and Garnet as they were bending over to scrutinize the small case.

"It's a ring," Garnet's grin widened.

"A what now?" Amethyst's eyes widened.

Pearl gasped sharply, bringing her hands to her mouth. "You're actually going to-?"

"Propose to Peridot?" Steven smugly grinned. "Yeah, that's my plan." He opened the case to reveal the shining, lovely ring.

"Oh my!"

"Dude!" Amethyst playfully punched Steven's arm, at least as much as she could even if he was only slightly taller than her. "That ring looks rad!"

"I know right?" He admired the ring, grinning widely.

"Oh, Peridot's going to love it," Pearl gushed.

"You said you needed our help?" Garnet folded her arms across her chest, grinning at the boy.

"Yes," Steven could feel himself blush. The Gems were giving him looks of admiration. "Tomorrow, I need you guys to give Peridot a good reason of why she needs to go to Rose's Fountain as that is where I will propose to her." He leaned over to whisper quietly. "And this is what I'm going to do..." He whispered the other part of his plan as the Gems nodded in approval.

* * *

The very next day

* * *

Peridot hummed as she came back to the house. It sure was nice to visit Lapis again. She really did miss her barn mate, but now she really missed Steven, more than anything that she could think of at that moment.

She entered the house calling out for Steven, only to realize that no one was here.

"Hello?" She glanced around the room. It was silent, and the lights were dimmed lightly. What was going on? Where was everybody? Were they in the temple? But what about Steven?

As if on cue, the warp pad suddenly activated as Peridot's eyes widened as three familiar gems appeared.

"Do you any of you know where Steven is?" The green gem inquired. The first thought that she could only think about.

"No," Pearl shook her head. "No idea."

"Oh," Peridot was about to turn around until Garnet suddenly interrupted her.

"We need you on a mission."

"What?" Peridot blinked, totally baffled. "What do you need me for?"

"There's no time, we must go," Garnet forcefully grasped her arm taking Peridot with them as they warped away.

"Uh... okay? What mission is this?"

"A very urgent one," Pearl clasped her hands together.

Peridot blinked, there was something off about Pearl's behavior. It was like she was trying to hide something.

"Did more gems from Homeworld suddenly invade?"

"Nope," Amethyst shook her head.

"Is there a corrupted gem on the loose?"

"I..." Pearl froze for a second as if silently debating something. "Yes! There's a very dangerous corrupted gem monster on the loose!"

"O-okay?" Peridot tilted her head suspiciously. "And where may that stupid cloddy dum-dum be?"

"Here." They suddenly appeared in a place that Peridot had seen once before.

"Rose's Sanctuary?"

"Correct," Pearl raised a finger.

"And there's a corrupted gem monster here?" Peridot glanced towards the gems.

She noticed Pearl twisting her foot, looking like she was trying to hide some sort of smile and Amethyst was avoiding her gaze. And Garnet...

The fusion pushed her forward. "Go on, we can't waste time. We'll split up to search for the monster."

"Okay, but wouldn't it be fair to have Amethyst and I go together while you and Pearl go..." Peridot froze, she turned back around noticing that the gems were suddenly gone. She didn't even hear the warp pad activate, so they couldn't have used the warp pad.

"Great," the green gem dropped her hand by her side. They each had suddenly split up, leaving her by herself. "Those clods just left me here like this?"

She let out a sigh as she trudged forwards, walking towards the giant Rose Quartz fountain. The view of this place was very lovely and beautiful she had to admit. Pink rose petals were flowing in the gentle breeze, and the pink fluorescent tears were cascading down from Rose's Fountain, the pink color shimmering in the sunshine. She glanced around in awe, putting both hands upon her chest.

That was, until she saw a figure descending down from the sky. He floated down, gracefully landing upon his feet.

"Steven?" Peridot gasped in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

"Just thought that I would float by," he grinned widely.

"Great!" Peridot grasped his shoulder, not noticing how Steven was hiding the ring case behind his back. "You can help me find this corrupted gem monster!"

"That can wait," Steven knelt down onto one knee.

"What?" Peridot was utterly confused. What was going on?! She didn't understand! Why was Steven acting like this? Didn't he know about this urgent mission?

"Peridot," he reached out to tenderly hold her hand. The green gem froze glancing down at him to see his sincere expression. "You're everything I want. You're everything to me. Life wouldn't make any sense with you. And I want... to spend the rest of my life with you. As you are part of my heart, and will always be forever. There's no one else in this world that I could ever want, only you."

Peridot stayed silent, feeling her face flush at his words.

"And every moment being with you, means everything to me. It means the world to me. And I want to share my life with you, to be together forever." He pulled his other hand from behind presenting out the case, opening it up as it evoked a sharp gasp from Peridot as she noticed the glimmering heart shaped Rose Quartz ring. "Will you marry me?"

Peridot had read enough of that wedding magazine to fully understand the aspect, including the proposal. Tears suddenly leaked out from her eyes as she flung herself against Steven, hugging him.

"YES!" She buried her face into his chest as she began to sob. Not because she was sad, but these were to tears of joy and of relief. Ever since learning about what marriage was and about weddings, she suddenly felt like that she wanted to take part of that human ritual.

"I love you Peri," Steven whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too," she squeaked clutching onto him tighter. She felt Steven pulling her slightly back as she gazed up lovingly at him. He leaned down to capture her lips with a lingering kiss.

She kissed him back passionately, 'til they broke apart as Steven held out the glorious ring towards her, she let him slip it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Steven, it's beautiful," she gazed down at the splendid ring in awe. The Rose Quartz in the gem instantly reminded her of Steven. But, she had heard from Steven a long while ago, how not all gems were actually living. At least, not like the Crystal Gems and Homeworld and everything.

Peridot wrapped her arms around him, giggling as he spun her around through the air, while floating slightly. She gave him another kiss as he floated back down to the ground as she fell into his arms.

A loud cheering noise suddenly startled the two as they turned their heads towards the voices. It was no surprise for Steven, but to Peridot it was.

"Yeah! Way to go! Steve-man!" Amethyst cheered. Pearl was gushing in awe as Garnet held up her thumb, with the widest grin that you could ever possibly imagine.

"Wait." Realization hit Peridot like a pile of bricks. She turned her head towards Steven. "So there never was a corrupted gem monster?"

"Nope," Steven shook his head. "I had this all planned out."

"You CLOD!" She slapped Steven's chest as the boy flinched slightly.

"I know," Steven beamed. "But I'm also your clod," he smirked, pressing his nose against Peridot's as the green gem's face erupted in full blush.

"Yeah, you are my quartz after all."

Steven chuckled at her reaction before kissing her once again. This time, longer and more gently.

Of course, Steven told the others about his proposal to Peridot. Lapis, and Greg were all informed including Connie as they all decided to come congratulate the engaged couple.

And for once in his life, Steven was looking forward to his future. He could tell that Peridot felt the exactly the same way. It would be an entirely new experience for them.

* * *

Six months later

* * *

It was a bright lovely spring day of May 5th. The day of Peridot and Steven's wedding.

Steven had got some help from Connie's boyfriend, Jeff to help choose out his outfit for the wedding. While Peridot gained help from Connie and the other gems to select her wedding dress. Steven was wearing a white suit, with a pink rose.

He had chosen his Best Man as Jeff, and the others including Lars, Sour Cream, and Peedee for his groomsmen.

Peridot had chosen Connie as her Maid of Honor, and her bridesmaids being Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Lapis.

As much as Steven was nervous, his excitement seemed to overpower his nervousness as he stood happily at the backdrop, awaiting for the bride to appear walking down the aisle upon the sand that was covered with pink rose petals.

The beach was lovely, and the ocean seemed to be calm, as if it knew somehow that this was a very special day.

Steven could see people seated upon white chairs along the sides. Uncle Andy was sitting in the front, with an empty spot besides him. He could assume that's where his dad would sit. The rest of the townsfolk people were there as well. It was like the entire town had showed up to see his wedding. The boy could not express how much he appreciated them all.

Jeff placed his hand upon his shoulder as Steven grinned at him. They both nodded their heads at each other as Steven grinned at the rest of his groomsmen.

Steven turned facing the aisle as he noticed the Maid of Honor, followed by the bridesmaid form a single line, each holding bouquets of pink roses.

The boy grinned as they each stood on the other side of the pedestal and the backdrop arch that was covered with rose vines and white roses.

Garnet ruffled his hair, as Pearl hugged him before letting go. This gave time for Amethyst to gently slap his arm.

Typical Amethyst. Steven grinned at the gems, including Lapis who held up her thumbs up at him. He must admit that they all looked fabulous in their lime green dresses. That green being the same green that resembled Peridot's skin.

"You ready?" Connie nudged his arm as Steven nodded his head at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Here she comes," Connie stepped back to stand beside the bridesmaids.

The half gem glanced down the aisle to see none other than Peridot. His face bloomed brightly red as he noticed the beautiful white, glittering dress that she was wearing. It was so resplendent that it left him utterly speechless. All he could feel was his heart relentlessly beating in his chest as Peridot walked towards him. Her arm was interlinked with Greg's as Greg let go of her, holding her hand for a moment before going to sit down besides Uncle Andy.

Steven gulped, heat flushing through him as Peridot stepped up to stand beside him. She looked so flawless and stunning. Her shoulders were completely bare, the dress was fluffy and ruffled, being similar the style of Rose's dress. There was even a star in the very center of her dress, and veil was over her face with a white flower crown upon her hair. Her dress being decorated with many pearls and white diamonds, and also, Steven could see her true eyes as she didn't even have her visor on.

The officiant stood before them, grinning widely. The man who would announce them as a wedded couple.

"Mr. Smiley?" Steven let out a low gasp, as he recognized the man.

"It is me," Mr. Smiley grinned at him. "You two ready to get married?"

"Yeah," Steven glanced at Peridot as they both held hands, their fingers intertwining with one another.

Mr. Smiley held up a book as he began to cite out loud.

"Bride and groom, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more.  
But today the feeling is new.  
No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife... Peridot," He turned to face the green gem. "Do you take this wonderful man to be lawfully wedded as your husband?"

"I do," Peridot nodded her head. She had remembered those words and studied them long before this day, with Connie and gems' help.

"And do you promise to spend the rest of your life with him, forever?"

"I do," Peridot once again nodded her head, blushing as Steven squeezed her hand gently.

"And do you Steven, take Peridot to be lawfully wedded as your wife?"

"I do," Steven nodded his head truthfully.

"Do you promise to spend the rest of your life with her, forever?"

"Yes, I do," Steven grinned glancing at Peridot as they brightly gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Now, I seal you both as husband and wife. You can now seal the agreement with a kiss. For today, your kiss is a promise... You may kiss the bride."

The two both faced each other as they both kissed, softly and passionately. Cheers rang around them, followed by clapping as Steven and Peridot both pulled away, blushing at each other.

The two walked hand in hand down the aisle as Peridot threw her bouquet behind herself.

All the gems, including Connie dived for it, except for it Garnet. However, it was Connie who was the one who caught it holding it up in pride. Not that the other gems really cared anyway. It was just some human ritual.

Connie was grinning widely, feeling happy that she was the one to catch the bouquet. As that meant that she would be the next one to marry. She glanced sideways towards Jeff who grinned back at her.

The newly wedded couple made their way into town, inside some big building. The place where Steven had his ever first dance. The place was thoroughly decorated with candles, and dazzling lights that hung from the ceiling. Lime green ribbons were tied along the chairs of the white clothed tables. Each table was decorated with pink roses and a picture of both Steven and Peridot.

The photographer had been taking many pictures of them, throughout the entire wedding and now the reception as well.

Everyone else had followed inside as Steven and Peridot stood in front of the large cake.

It was a cake just like the time when Steven confessed his feelings towards Peridot in the first place. That being, the cake was a giant heart, one half was green colored, and the other was pink.

Steven cut a slice, using his fork to pick up a small piece to put into Peridot's mouth. The green gem did the same for him, before they kissed as more cheers sounded around them.

Peridot giggled as Steven tugged her closer as they resumed eating the rest of their cake, eating it together.

People chatted amongst themselves and congratulated the newlyweds. As music came on, both Peridot and Steven danced away. With others also following suit, swaying to the soft beat of the music.

Once he music died down, Steven and Peridot held hands as they exited the building with a line of people holding out sparklers as the couple ran out towards their new car.

"Got you a new car," Greg said as he hugged Steven.

"Thanks, Dad," Steven beamed.

"I'm proud of you Stu-ball," he patted his back.

Steven grinned as the two broke apart. The boy and Peridot turned around to see Connie, Jeff and the Crystal Gems.

"Have fun, Steven and Peridot," Connie beamed as Jeff slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Good luck," Lapis nodded her head, sticking up her thumb for emphasis.

"You two have the night of your lives," Pearl beamed.

"Take it all you've got in her Tiger!" Steven blushed darkly at Amethyst's understatement.

"Enjoy as much you can together," Garnet lifted up her visor, winking at the new couple. "And have fun."

Peridot blushed clutching onto Steven's arm.

"All right, what do you say? Shall we go onto our honeymoon now?" Steven smirked at her.

"Y-yeah," Peridot stuttered. She let Steven open up the passenger door for her, as she took a seat, before he climbed into the driver's seat himself. The boy had learned to drive obviously, from both Greg and Pearl since he was fifteen.

"For our honeymoon," Steven turned to face Peridot. "We're going to Empire City."

Peridot grinned at that thought. "Sounds like it'll be fun."

"It will be," Steven placed his hand upon hers. "You'll love it, trust me."

Peridot nodded her head as Steven started the car. It drove off and away as they both waved to the people who were waving and cheering at them, as the balloons attached to the car strutted behind the car in a colorful blur.

It had taken awhile to finally make it into Empire City, but once they had arrived Peridot and Steven had got a room for themselves.

Steven sighed as he sunk down against the soft bed. They were going to be in this luxurious place for a few days.

He glanced down to find Peridot leaning against his chest, being face up, her face directly in front of his.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She brought a hand to softly pet Steven's cheek.

The boy closed his eyes as he rested his hand upon the small of her back.

"I do know that this is worth it. That you're everything I need. And you're everything I want."

"You're my precious pebble," Peridot leaned forward to plant a kiss upon his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Peridot." Steven kissed her back, their positions switched as he was suddenly above her. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of her as best as he could.

She was everything that he ever needed, and his heart belonged to her.

But, the most important fact was... Peridot was everything that Steven ever wanted.

* * *

 **TADA! It's officially over! D'awwww, that was so sweet was it not? Such a lovely proposal and wedding scene, I really enjoyed writing that part. X3**

 **Please leave me with your last thoughts, any favorite parts from this entire story?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _p.s... Did any of you actually think that this would be the very end? There's a sequel to this story and you should totally read that! It's titled: "A Slice of Life."_


End file.
